With A Side Of Tomatoes
by J.E.McCormickGal
Summary: Spain and Romano will agree; love is always better with a side of tomatoes. A collection of Spamano oneshots, ranging from stupidly fluffy and sappy, to deep angst. Rated T.
1. Night Terrors

**Night Terrors**

_A/N: Usually I wouldn't use this phrase since I actually say 'nightmare/s' but in this case, as a title, 'night terrors' sounded better._

_I write too much Spamano~. So I decided I might as well do something with it. So, enjoy this to start of my Spamano Oneshot collection – With A Side Of Tomatoes~!_

_Enjoy your cutesy Spamano, and I don't think Romano really swears too badly in this one. But beware, it's so fluffy and sappy you may be stuck to your chair choking on it._

~~X~~

"Romano... Romano."

Romano groaned in irritation. He was asleep, dammit. He wanted to stay that way. His dream was gentle and warm and smelt oddly of tomatoes, but that was what made it good. He didn't want to return to the cold of the world.

"Romano!"

Ugh, now he was being shaken. The soft reds and yellows and beautiful colours of his dream faded away to black, and the warmth no longer came from the air around him but a light weight draped over him. The large hands were also warm on his shoulders, and the shaking increased in urgency.

"_Romano!"_

"Bastardo! What do you want? I was sleeping, dammit..." Romano snapped sleepily, rubbing his eyes and turning to look at the Spaniard beside him. Through the darkness it took a little while for his eyes to adjust, but eventually he could make out his fellow country's face.

Spain's face wasn't in its usual happy, carefree expression. His brow furrowed gently, his lips were turned down and wobbling, and his eyes were wide and gathering tears. This worried Romano slightly. What was so bad that it had upset _Spain_ so much?

"Roma!" Spain cried, and flung himself at the Italian, wrapping his arms tightly around Romano's neck and burying his face into the crook between his neck and shoulders. The Southern Italian jumped slightly, before gently putting his own arms around the Spaniard's back, embracing him.

"What's wrong, 'Tonio?" He asked quietly, dropping the usual insults and instead using the secret affectionate nickname he saved for special occasions alone with Spain. The older country sniffled slightly, whimpering into his shoulder. Romano pushed his question further gently, like Spain always did. "Spagna, per favore. Tell me, what's the matter?"

"Y-you... ah, I'm being silly really." Spain tried to laugh, but it came out shaky and forced.

"Tell me anyway." Romano murmured, nuzzling his face into Spain's hair.

"It's was just a bad dream but... oh, Dios, it was so horrible." Spain shuddered and his grip on Romano tightened. "You...you were gone. I couldn't save you. I lost you."

His voice was a hoarse, distraught whisper, but Romano heard it anyway.

"A-and when I woke up, y-you were just lying there and I was _so scared..._"

"Shh." Romano hushed his boyfriend, becoming surprisingly soft as Spain choked slightly on his words. "I'm alright, 'Tonio."

"I-I know, I know..." Spain pressed his face into Romano's shoulder and grasped at the back of his nightshirt, still shaking. "Dios, Roma..."

"Look." Romano pulled Spain away from him and pressed their foreheads together, forcing them face to face. Spain kept a tight hold on him around the neck. Romano nudged his cheek, prompting him to look up and meet Romano's eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. Okay? I'm here, and I always will be, idiot. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Spain laughed through his tears, and held Romano's face the way Romano was holding his.

"Gracias, Romano. Te amo." He smiled, nuzzling the Italian in an Eskimo kiss.

"Anch'io ti amo, pomodoro bastardo." Romano replied, and quickly met his lips with Spain's. Then he broke away and pulled the Spaniard down with him. "Now come on, back to sleep, I'm fucking tired."

Spain chuckled again and pulled Romano to his chest, keeping his arms around him in a secure embrace. Romano didn't protest, already half-asleep and grateful for the warmth Spain provided, and the two curled up around each other and fell asleep.

~~X~~

_A/N: Aww, they're so cute! Why are they so cute? So cute and sappy and kshehfnlosghlskndkjnal 3_

_And sometimes, Roma needs to be the one doing the comforting! I love sweet!Romano, he's very prominent in my headcanon. But he only comes around when it's just him and Spain and no-one else. Otherwise he reverts to aggressive-shy tsundere!Romano xD_

_Concerning my other stuff, if you read it: __**The Decomposition of Love**__ oneshot collection is still continuing. But the next one is quite a bit longer than the others, and also I'm more worried with getting chapter three of __**Inside Italia**__ out._

_Sooo yes, hope you liked it, yes it was short, and good day to you *tips hat*_

_Reviews are much appreciated :3_


	2. Be Mine, Forever?

**Be Mine, Forever?**

_A/N: Okay so me and Mouse have a lot of Spamano RP convos, and recently they've gone on a holiday to the Bahamas – they've got a nice little place all to themselves, no-one to bother them :)  
>None of those master cockblocking phones either xD<em>

_And Mouse's Spain is a sappy bastard. Like you would not believe. My Romano has a hard time forming coherent responses to some of his sappy, cheesy shit xD_

_And then something amazing and beautiful and omg so cute we could not BREATHE happened. And that is what this is. So enjoy~!_

_Warning: Quite a lot of dialogue, a bit of swearing from Roma, cheesy-sappy-lovey-dovey!Spain, a bit of sweet!Romano, and choking hazard due to cute over-load and fangirl squealing. Read on!_

~~::.::~~

"So, which way, amor?" Spain smiled as he and Romano walked out of the small restaurant they had just eaten in, hand in hand.

Romano frowned a bit, closed his eyes, and threw his hand out in a random direction.

"That way." He replied, opening his eyes and tugging gently on Spain's hand to follow him.

"Okay, Roma." Spain chuckled lightly, and the two started walking in their randomly picked direction. For a moment they walked in comfortable silence, Spain happily swinging their joint hands. It was so nice when Romano wasn't being touchy about physical contact.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far, querido?" the Spaniard asked eventually. They had been in the Bahamas for the day, and messed around on the beach for a while, before heading slightly inland to the quiet little village they were currently exploring.

"Si, this is a nice place, and we get to be here alone." Romano murmured back, leaning into Spain's side and letting go of his hand in favour of looping an arm around his waist.

"Nobody to worry about but us~." Spain sang cheerily. He looked around quickly, and, noticing that barely anyone was out, turned smiling to Romano. "No-one's really out. Besame, Roma?"

The Italian went pink and also glanced around.

"Idiota..." he muttered, before standing on his toes to place a kiss on Spain's lips. The taller man responded happily, returning the kiss for a moment, before pulling back and grinning.

"I think I like it better here than back home. You're so carefree, it's sweet~." Spain cooed, grin still in place, hands taking hold of Romano's again. Romano's cheeks kept a dusting of rose as he spoke.

"Well here we don't have any idiots to worry about, do we?" He reasoned, and reached out to wrap his arms around Spain in an affectionate embrace. He added, quietly "I much prefer it just me and you."

"Mm, yeah." Spain hummed, holding Romano close to his chest. "It's always best when it's just us~. And Tortie when he's not being mean."

Romano laughed at the mention of Spain's rather aggressive tortoise-shell cat, Tortuga.

"That's once in a blue moon, hmm?" he chuckled in amusement. "Che, I think it's quite funny when he's annoyed at you."

Spain pouted.

"You think it's funny that my cat is forever trying to kill me, I just think it's scary." He whined in a put-off tone.

"Maybe he doesn't like sharing you, like me." Romano theorised, tightening the embrace again and tucking his head under Spain's chin.

For a few moments, they stood like this, and Spain kept a thoughtful silence. Then, slowly, he pulled Romano away by the shoulders.

"Roma, I was planning to ask you this later, but I can't wait." He said seriously, and Romano blinked a bit, surprised. What surprised him even more, however, was Spain dropping onto one knee.

"Be mine, forever?"

Romano gaped for a moment at the Spaniard, nothing more than a small strangled gasp escaping his lips.

"S-Spagna? R-Really?" The Italian's voice shook from emotion, at he looked little short of amazed.

"Si, Roma." Spain smiled sincerely, brilliantly, and Romano's heart swelled. "And I mean this from Antonio to Lovino; not countries. I honestly can't imagine my life without you, and although I know you're mine, this would make me the happiest man alive."

Romano raised a hand to cover his open mouth, and tears started to gather at the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, Antonio..." he whispered, voice thick, before dropping to his knees and throwing himself at the Spaniard, burying himself in his warm chest. Spain smiled gently, and wrapped his arms tightly around Romano's shoulders.

"Is this a yes, Roma?"

"Si! Si, of course it is, you dumb idiot." Romano managed to exclaim, pushing his face further into Spain's shirt and willing the tears to not fall from his eyes. The older nation kept him in a strong, warm embrace, grinning and chuckling happily.

"Good~! I'm not actually sure what I'd do if you'd said no." Span gave a nervous chuckle as he spoke those words, and pulled Romano back to place a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Why the hell would I say no, bastard?" Romano choked, scrubbing furiously at his eyes and trying to keep his emotions under control.

"I don't know querido. I'm just glad you didn't." Spain hummed, gently wiping one stray tear that had escaped Romano's eyes and his vigorous swiping of his face.

"Idiot." Romano smiled, leaning up to kiss Spain, wrapping his arms around the other's neck to pull them together. Spain met him, snaking his arms around his waist and returning the kiss gently. When they pulled apart, Spain smiled down at his Italian lover – fiancé.

"Do you want to keep exploring, or go back?" he asked.

"I think I need to sit down for a bit." Romano laughed quietly. "Let's head back."

"Back it is~." Spain chirped, helping Romano up from where they'd been crouched on their knees, and putting his arm around the smaller man's waist. He grinned down at him. "Just in case, amor~."

Romano smiled gently – Spain loved it when Romano smiled like that – and leant into the Spaniard's side.

"Che, okay. I don't mind." He mumbled, allowing Spain to lead him back through the forest path that would lead them to their holiday home. Both had smiles on their faces, and swelling happiness in their chests.

"Te amo, Lovi."

"Ti amo, Tonio."

~~::.::~~

_A/N: Hurrrrrrrr yup :B_

_Romano does seem a lot more happy and touchy than usual, that's just because in my head-canon when they're alone (and once they've been together for a while, which they have been at this point) he allows himself to be a bit more affectionate. So are the wonders of sweet!Romano xD_

_But Vaticano is going to flip shit when he hears about it. Unless a kitten can persuade him xD_

_Oh, and in our head-canon, Spain's cat Tortuga is like a neko!Romano, and Romano's cat Pomodoro is fem!neko!Spain xD_

_Okaay I think that's all for now. Ciao~_

_**THANK YOU TO **Alexia-Esco **FOR REVIEWING~~ :D**_

_Once again, reviews appreciated~_


	3. Questo E Cio Che Fa L'Amore

**Questo ****É**** Ci****ó**** Che Fa L'Amore**

_A/N : Title translates(or should translate) to 'This Is What Love Does'. Because... I needed to write this out. It proved that you can't truly describe what this feels like. It's so fucking hard. And dear god, I hate it and I love it. It's been years since I've really liked someone... *sigh*_

_So I took it out on poor Lovi. Dispiace!_

~~ ::. ::~~

Lovino wasn't sure how much longer he could take this.

His chest burned and fluttered, some deep sensation rising from his stomach and making his heart beat strong and fast without reason. He felt almost as if he wasn't getting enough oxygen to his lungs, but refused to let his breathing get out of control and reduce him to a gasping mess. He almost wanted to claw his heart out, scrabble at the skin above that damned feeling that rose and rose and tried to force a whimper from his vocal chords. His whole body flushed hot and he felt what was probably a bright blush spread across his cheeks.

How had he let this get so out of control?

The merest mention of a name, a place, hell even a food, set off the slow spreading of the tingling, hot, disgustingly uncomfortable yet still giddily enlightening emotion.

Lovino threw back his head and sighed, flinching as once again his mind wandered onto the topic it had fixed itself onto.

_Antonio._

And cue those fucking cliché butterflies.

The Italian squirmed, twisted himself around and tried to reposition himself in a way that would maybe get rid of the stupid feeling, but it didn't work. He bit back the urge to make some sort of noise, or jump for no reason. His muscles were all tense and firing, all waiting to suddenly be allowed to contract and create an odd ecstatic spasm that would ripple through his whole body.

Instead, he pushed his face into a cushion, nuzzling against it and closing his eyes and hoping maybe the feeling would pass. But oh no.

_If only it was him..._

Lovino leapt away instantly, grimacing. What the fuck was wrong with him? Could he not even rest against a cushion without wishing it was warm, affectionate contact with that damned idiot?

_How long had it been? Since anything like this happened?_

...Years. Years and years. In fact, had he ever felt that way for the bitch?

He couldn't remember. The previous year had, looking back, obviously been denial – he simply refused to let go of what had become, sadly, so normal to him – and kept him from having to deal with the other 'problem'. The year before that was pining after her. The year before that was the depression of losing what he had been so convinced he adored.

But before that? Had he felt that way about saying anything to her? He couldn't remember, but surely this sensation would have stuck with him if he had. That scared him a bit.

He felt almost as if he was going to be sick, but this was just from dwelling on the sensation too much. It was a trick of his mind, along with not knowing whether to cry or scream or laugh. Instead, he growled angrily at himself.

_For fucks sake..._

Lovino decided that for today, he'd had enough. This had been getting worse progressively over the past weeks since he'd really... realised this.

He walked quickly to his room, stripped down, and crawled into bed. He pulled the blanket over him, and nestled into the pillow, allowing it to cradle and support his head, and he carefully arranged himself so he was comfortable enough to sleep.

A few thoughts flitted through his mind as he slowly drifted to sleep.

_Maybe sometime I'll curl up to sleep with him like this..._

_...Allora... questo __é__ ci__ó __che fa l'amore..._

~~::.::~~

_A/N: It's a pain in the ass, right Lovi? xD_

_Yep so this is like stuff I used to do; shamelessly substitute a character for myself and inflict my problems upon them. It's a good way of getting it out I guess xD_

_Well, enjoy your pointless Roma fluff. Maybe next time will be angst; I'll have to see what comes to mind x3_

_Thank you to my reviewers: __**Alexia-Esco, Roxi2Star**__ and __**CherryPanda22**__~. Reviews make me happy :D_

_Ciao~~_


	4. Adios, Mi Vida

**Adios, Mi Vida**

_A/N: What can I say? I said angst, and you get angst xD_

_At first it was going to be them arguing, because me and Mouse had a few RPs of that, but the ending was always cute and fluffy. And then, I was driving to my Grandad's, and 'My Last Breath' by Evanescence came on and... bam, inspiration. _

_Just btw, this is all in their house. They're inside. Just to help you visualise this._

_Warning: Death and... sadness. Much sadness._

~~::.::~~

"Spain!"

Romano darted forward desperately to catch the Spaniard before he could fall to the hard, wooden floor.

Spain grimaced and coughed, moving uncomfortably in Romano's arms before he settles, panting heavily, against his chest.

"Spagna! Spagna, Spagna..." Romano chanted, as if it was the only word that could escape his lips. He grasped tightly to Spain's shirt, bunching the material in a vice grip, and rocked slightly, back and forwards, back and forwards.

"Shh, shh, mi amor..." Spain murmured gently, shifting himself upwards and wincing at the pain it caused him.

"Ma!" Romano cried out, panicked at the thought of Spain wounded, lapsing in and out of his own language and English. "Ma, Spagna... no... Antonio! Y-you're hurt!"

Despite the lethal injury he had sustained, Spain managed a smile.

"Si, I realise that." He chuckled gently, trying to keep a strong facade and smile. Romano simply started to cry.

"Spagna... it's bad, isn't it?"

Spain was reminded of the little child who would gently touch his wounds after he returned from wars and whisper 'Is this bad?'. Then, Spain would always reply with a soft 'no', and Romano would hug his knees and mutter 'Good, because you still need to make me food, bastard.'.

But this time...

"Si, it is, amor." The Spaniard nodded solemnly, and Romano choked up anew.

"B-but not too bad, right? You can't d-die from this, c-can you? Can you, Antonio?"

Spain sighed gently and raised a hand to gently cradle the Italian's cheek and brush away the tears.

"It's okay, amor..."

"No it's not!" Romano shouted, shaking Spain slightly as if to emphasise his stupidity. "Of course it's not, you bastard! You... You're..."

The elder man's face set sternly.

"Romano. Listen to me."

With some difficulty, the Italian attempted to calm himself down, though his chest jerked with repressed sobs and small whimpers still forced their way out of his throat.

"I'm... I'm dying, amor-"

"No!"

"Romano. There's nothing we can do."

"But-"

"No. Lovino." Spain's face became pleading, looking up with soft green eyes that begged he be listened to. "Por favour."

"Y-you can't leave me." Romano sniffed, clinging onto Spain and pressing his face into the crook of Spain's neck, "Y-you promised. You t-told me you'd never leave me."

"And I don't want to, querido." Spain told him softly, stroking his fingers through Romano's hair. "Dios, if I could, Roma, I'd stay here, with you, forever. Mi amor, to me, you're everything."

Romano's shoulders shook again and he pressed himself closer against Spain, until he was practically the one being held and supported

"It'll be okay, amor. You'll be fine. I promise, si? You'll be okay." Spain said, gently pulling Romano away so he could caress his face and carefully wipe away all of the new tears.

"How-"

"Amor." Spain stopped him. He looked far too pale, and his voice was far too weak. "Por favour, amor."

Romano berated himself silently. Here he was, the only man he'd ever really loved, the man embedded deep into his heart, that man, slowly dying in his arms, his body broken and spirit breaking with it, and _he_ was the one needing comfort and reassurance.

So Romano smiled, though it was sad and cracked with grief.

"S-si. I'll be okay. A-and you will too, Tonio."

Spain smiled gently and nuzzled himself to Romano's chest, curling himself as close as he could.

"Si. Si, of course I will, querido. Of course." He murmured. His eyes fluttered tiredly, sending a new thrill of panic and fear deep into Romano's chest. The Italian drew him flush against him and pushed his face into the tangled, dark curls, closing his eyes and savouring the Spaniard's scent, his feel.

"Ti amo. Mio Dio, ti amo molto, caro, bastardo. Ti amo cosi tanto." He whimpered desperately, voice cracking. He threaded his hands through Spain's hair, then stroked his face and kissed the top of his head over and over, trying to show as much gentle and loving affection as he could.

"Te...te amo... mi... vida..." Spain managed at length, his lips curling slowly into a small, weak smile. He pushed his face into Romano's shirt, and closed his eyes.

For hours the despairing, grief-stricken cries of a man who had lost all he held dear rang out, filling his house and seeping out into the cold night outside, until they were lost in a deep and terrible darkness.

~~::.::~~

_A/N: Oh God what did I just write? ;A;_

_That ending was needlessly poetic, but that was how I wrote it down so... I think it actually ends it on a good, totally despairing note. Yep._

_I have no idea what actually HAPPENED to Spain, so I guess you can fill in that blank. Basically, he's staggered home to where Romano is. Also, I'm REALLY sorry for how short it is :/_

_A bit of self-advertisement: if anyone reads my 'Inside Italia', the newest chapter is up and I've only got like 2 reviews, which makes me sad D:  
>So if you already read it, or don't and decide you want to check it out (Please do, it's Italy-family-centric angst, all good, right?) please go over there and review? I hate myself for asking, but I worked hard on that chapter and feel a little bummed at how little feedback I've received...<em>

_But now, a LOT of thanks to my WONDERFUL, BRILLIANT, BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS HERE:_

_**Alexia-Esco, angelgirl 158,**__ and __**Darkluvumbreon**__, you guys are wonderful and make me so happy with your reviews ;w;_

_Well guys, maybe next time we'll get some more cute xD I think either a sappy Spamano morning oneshot (Mouse, remember the Spamano mornings? We need to do another x3) or a fight. Yup. So, ciao-ciao~_

_Translations:_

_**Spagna –**__ Spain_

**Mi amor** – my love

_**Ma – **__But_

**Por favour – **Please

**Querido – **Dear

**Dios – **God

_**Ti amo. Mio Dio, ti amo molto, caro, bastardo. Ti amo cosi tanto – **__I love you. __My God, I love you very much, dear, bastard. I love you so much._

**Te amo, mi vida – **I love you, my life

_('Mi vida' is an endearment Mouse's Spain uses quite a lot for my Romano, I thought it stupidly appropriate for this fic._

_My Romano is rather lame and just uses 'caro' and occasionally 'amore' xD)_


	5. Everybody Fights, Querido

**Everyone Fights, Querido**

_A/N: Herp. Title fail. I think it'll do, I want to get this up tonight because I just finished it and yeah :3_

_So it'll have to do._

_Right so as you may guess, this is the fight RP we did. Just as a note, this oneshot collection was originally going to be written story versions of all our RP conversations, and I'll probably keep putting them up, but unfortunately they wouldn't be in order, unless I write the event having taken place after that engagement sap._

_So I'll probably do that. Next Saturday I'll upload the cutesy little one for their mornings, because a lot of our early RPs had the two lazing in bed being adorable x3 _

_I have one or two other old oneshots, and then I need to start thinking of new ideas. So if you guys have any requests, say so! You can ask for a genre (angst, fluff etc, but just remember rated T because I'm a bit prudish and yeah) or maybe even a specific theme or whatever. And I will try but, as I'm sure all of you know, it's not always easy to just write something unless you've been beaten int he face by inspiration, so keep that in mind._

_Ahem, anyway, get onto reading this long ass story. Hope you enjoy!_

_Warnings: Language, bit of sad, lots of sap._

~~::.::~~

Romano sighed in annoyance as he walked in through the front door to his and Spain's house, and flopped heavily onto to the couch. His brother had announced that he was moving in with Germany, then revealed that he felt Romano barely spent time with him because he was always with Spain... Romano felt slightly guilt tripped but tried to stop his brother from crying, and then the German bastard had decided to butt his nose in and the whole situation ended with a sobbing Veneziano and an extremely angry Romano.

"Dannazione..." he muttered, throwing one arm over his eyes and sighing again.

Spain's head popped around the entrance to the kitchen and walked over to where Romano was lying, looking concerned as he picked up on Romano's annoyance and upset.

"Something wrong, Roma~?" he asked, trying to sound light hearted. Romano lifted his arm away from his eyes and looked up at Spain, tilting his head back and looking through his hair and lashes, a position Spain thought made him look adorable. However, the straight, sombre expression on his face somewhat detracted from that, making it a sad kind of adorable.

"...I don't wanna talk about it." He murmured, his eyes flickering down so he was no longer looking up at his fiancé, but rather down at his own chest. Spain frowned slightly and leant down to gently stroke the top of Romano's head.

"Are you sure, querido? You seem upset." He pushed gently. Romano usually needed a bit of encouraging to talk about something that was upsetting him, and with his tendency of saying the opposite of what he meant, Spain wanted to make sure he wasn't being tested somehow.

"Please just leave it." Romano told him, and turned onto his side to face the back of the settee, moving his head away from Spain's careful touch. Spain still looked worried and sat on the arm of the couch near Romano's head, looking down at him.

"If you're sure..." he said, trailing off at the end in the hopes of coaxing Romano to give up the reason of his bad mood. Spain hated when Romano was upset or annoyed, and he always worried more when the Italian withdrew into himself and kept everything from him; they were usually the worst problems, and Spain was constantly afraid that one day one of them would destroy his Italian from the inside out. Romano bottled things up too much.

"Of course I'm fucking sure!" Romano growled in annoyance, making Spain jump back at the ferocity of his tone.

"Alright!" He exclaimed, holding his hands up in surrender. "Sorry for worrying."

The last words were spoken a bit more sarcastically than Spain had intended, though luckily he managed to have enough sincerity to the words that it didn't spark Romano's anger.

"I'm not in the mood, just leave me alone." He muttered quietly, annoyance tingeing at his tone. Whatever was upsetting him was also putting him in an absolutely foul mood, so Spain decided to retreat and try again later. Sometimes Romano just needed space and Spain had to accept that – he'd felt the same before, and Romano had done this before.

"Fine. I'll be in the kitchen." He sighed slowly, backing up and returning to the kitchen. Looking around, he eventually decided he could make churros and see if that would cheer his Roma up a bit.

In the front room, Romano sighed again in frustration and turned over again, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Aggh, merda..." he cursed. Spain's tortoise-shell cat, Tortuga, padded up to him and tilted his head.

"Rowr." The cat meowed and placed his front legs up on the edge of the sofa cushion, balancing himself on his back legs and pawing at Romano's hands until they were removed from his face. He looked curiously at the Italian man, and batted his face again gently.

"Leave him alone, Tortie." Spain called quietly from the kitchen, knowing that Tortuga was a rather temperamental cat even at the best of times. Romano and the cat both ignored Spain's voice, with only a flick of Tortuga's ear to show either had actually heard.

"I'm such an idiot, Tortie..." he sighed, reaching out to ruffle the fur between Tortuga's ear. The cat pushed his head happily against the touch, purring quietly as Romano started scratching his ears. "I've fucked up."

"Mow?" Tortuga blinked questioningly, pushing again against Romano's hands.

"Tortie, what'd I just say?" Spain said, appearing in the doorway and clicking his fingers in an attempt to lure Tortuga away. Romano frowned.

"Shut up, he's not doing any harm, Spain!" he snapped, scratching the tortoise-shell behind the ears again, making his purr again.

"Obviously you wanted to be left alone, I figured Tortie would be annoying you." Spain retorted, trying to stay calm. Still, he couldn't help but feel that Romano was taking his anger out on his specifically, which both hurt and annoyed him. Tortuga glanced over at his raised tone of voice, then back at Romano as the Italian pushed himself onto his elbow so he could glare at Spain over the arm of the sofa.

"How is he meant to annoy me, bastard? He's a cat, and he hasn't done anything wrong." Romano's voice was raising steadily too, and Spain didn't miss the implication that he might have done something wrong, although he had no clue what it could be. Tortuga watched them hesitantly, tail starting to twitch from one side to the other.

"I never know with him, Romano! He's unpredictable!" Spain exclaimed. Tortuga quite often tried to attack him, and had taken a chunk out of his ear a few weeks earlier, and although he had never seen Tortuga go after Romano, he really couldn't be sure. Already, he could see the warning signs; Tortuga's tail was lashing and his ears starting to flatten back, apparently disliking the noise of shouting.

All he wanted to do was cheer Romano up, help him feel better, but everything was backfiring; he was annoying Romano, and getting annoyed himself in turn, and the Italian was lashing out violently and seemingly specifically at him for next to nothing.

From Romano's view, however, he was starting to feel cornered. He'd told Spain he didn't want to talk, expressed his desire to be left on his own for a while, and had tried to calm himself down, all for the stupid Spaniard's sake – he was angry, he was upset, and he didn't want to take it out on his lover. However, if Spain wouldn't just go by his terms and put himself purposefully in his path, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

He'd said this before to the Spaniard, after their last fight – not so long ago, when Spain had fought with Mexico and then Romano had pressed him too much – that if anyone, even Spain, fought with him, or seemed to oppose him, he'd fight right back. His defences went up and he spat sharp words that he didn't really mean until he either won or was forced to give up.

And that was exactly what was happening. Spain was not backing down, and neither was Romano.

"Just shut up Spain! You have no idea what's wrong, and I've asked you to leave me alone, so go already!" Romano shouted, and Tortuga hissed and his fur stood up on end. Spain frowned when the Italian told him he didn't know what was wrong, affronted because he'd tried to ask and been denied. Now thoroughly irritated, he shouted right back.

"If you wanted to be alone, why come here?"

Romano's face curled into a snarl. Spain _knew_ why he came here; this place was his _home_. He basically lived with Spain, only occasionally going back to his own house with his brothers, although this was rare because he could barely stand them. His older brother San Marino was an idiot who thought he could boss Romano around just because he was older, his twin Vaticano was a complete bastard through and through, and everyone else was moody as well, except Seborga and Veneziano who were always smiling too much. But right now they wouldn't be, because Feliciano was crying, and Santo was probably shouting at him, and Piero would be there nodding and lecturing him, and Giovanni would be annoyed and Valeria could lash out and Ponzio was probably crying to himself as well...

Romano shook the thoughts of his family from his mind. Surely Spain understood he had a choice of two places; a house with seven siblings that hated him, or here, this place he called home, with his supposedly wonderful and loving and understanding Spain. But no.

"Because I can really go back to my fucking house, can't I? I thought that _maybe_ you'd actually understand and just leave me alone for a while! Seems I was fucking wrong, huh?" He spat back, pushing himself up from the sofa to stand and glare fiercely at the Spaniard, bunching his fists and unconsciously taking an aggressive stance. Tortuga arched his back and hissed loudly, picking up on the tension and anger in the room. Spain threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong, so how the hell am I supposed to know where you can and can't go!" he cried, frustrated. "And don't act like I never understand what you want, I'm good to you Romano! Sometimes more than you deserve! Because you know what? Right now you're acting like a spoiled brat!"

And with that Spain stormed from the house, slamming the door harshly behind him. Romano, red from anger and embarrassment, simply screamed at the closed door and the Spaniard's retreating back through the window.

"You fucking go! Just fucking leave, you bastard! See if I fucking care!" Romano screamed, so loud that his throat stung. He swore loudly and kicked the couch, ignoring the pain in his foot it caused, then lashed out at a pillow, screaming again. "CAZZO!"

Having exhausted himself, Romano flopped heavily back onto the couch, breathing heavily and trying to ignore the lump rising in his throat and the tears pricking at the back of his eyes. Tortuga hissed and leapt up onto the back of the settee, then with an irritated "Rowr!" started batting at the back of Romano's head with sheathed claws. Romano growled back in annoyance.

"Yeah, you just turn against me as well." He muttered sourly, his voice straining against repressed cries.

Tortuga meowed loudly again, pushing at Romano's head and looking towards the door, trying to get Romano to go after his stupid Spanish owner but failing at getting his message across due to the unfortunate language barrier between them.

"Hmph... ah crap, Tortuga, I've fucked up everything..." Romano huffed slightly, but slumped back and talked quietly. "My brothers, even Feli must hate me now... Spain... and even you're mad at me. What the hell am I meant to do now?"

Romano rubbed his eyes to stop the tears from escaping and sighed heavily. Tortuga meowed a few times, grabbed Romano's mobile phone and dropped it in his lap, then nudged it towards him and meowed again. Romano looked down and fussed the cat, scratching his ears again.

"I appreciate the effort, but I don't really have anyone I can call apart from Canada. And I hate phones..." He said, staring off into the middle distance as he remembered how he had acquired such a distaste for the devices... How they seemed to always know the perfect moment to interrupt him and Spain; when they were trying to relax together on the couch, when they were caught up with kissing each other... always at the wrong moment. 'Damn cockblocking machinery from hell' as Romano liked to affectionately call them before grumbling about smashing them into thousands of pieces incapable of any function.

Tortuga meowed again and butted his head against Romano's chest, pawing again at the phone. Once Romano looked down at him again he started yowling continuously, patting Romano's chest repeatedly to keep his attention, looking for all the world like he was trying to communicate with the Italian and help him.

"No offense, Tortuga, but since I can't understand you, your advice is pretty useless." Romano pointed out with a sigh. Tortuga gave a deadpan meow and shot his best 'No fucking kidding' look. Romano looked down at the phone. "Maybe I could call Canada... he might be able to help me." He murmured, picked up the phone, and called Canada's number.

It seemed like an unlikely friendship, but Canada was always calm and quiet and understanding – he wouldn't fight or get angry if Romano complained endlessly and ended up cursing in frustration, he'd sit by and help how he could. When Romano wasn't being grouchy and moody, they could actually sit and have a good conversation – Romano's loud harshness contrasted Canada's quiet shyness, so the two could balance each other out. Canada would become more talkative and confident, and Romano would become more relaxed and calm. And Romano could always rely on Canada to help him out and give him the best advice he could.

Tortuga curled himself up in Romano's lap and sat staring at the Italian as he waited for Canada to answer.

"Hello?" The quiet, whisper-soft voice of Canada answered the call within the first few rings.

"Ciao, Canada." Romano greeted, sighing slightly with relief at being answered. "Uhh... can you help me? I need...advice..."

Romano trailed off awkwardly. He didn't often ask Canada for advice straight out – he usually just got it at the end of a long rambling complaint, or sometimes with the prompt of a frustraste d'What do I do?'.

"Hello, Romano." Canada replied softly, and Romano could almost hear the small friendly smile on his face. "What do you need advice on?"

Romano rubbed the back of his neck anxiously as he thought of how to explain. "Uhm... well, I was... upset, and I ended up snapping at Spain... we both got mad, and yelled, and then he stormed out of the house, and I don't know what to do. I'm useless at this sort of crap..."

Romano could heard the resigned helplessness in his voice, and didn't doubt that Canada, who was extremely perceptive, could also pick it up. Canada's voice was still calming and quiet, but had a firmness that suggested he knew what he was doing as he questioned Romano to gage the whole situation.

"Well, what did he say you did wrong?" He asked.

"He... he said I was acting like a brat." Romano murmured.

"And were you?" Canada prompted – he had a habit of trying to talk problems through so whoever he was talking to would eventually come to their own conclusion, and admitted their mistakes.

"I dunno... I guess... I was just upset..." Romano muttered bitterly, hating to admit to embarrassing, child-like behaviour. He hadn't meant to be bratty, and he hated to think that he came across that way.

"About?" Canada would not say anything until he knew the whole story, to make sure he couldn't miss anything that might have contributed to the problem or something that might contribute to solving it. Canada was sort of like that, Romano thought.

"Feli was upset, he says I barely spend time with him because I'm always with Spain, and now he's decided to move in with Germany..." Romano sighed and put his hand to his forehead. "Shit, I got mad at him too, that's why I was upset when I came back, and Spain asked what was wrong and I asked him to leave me alone, then he kept calling to Tortuga and I got annoyed... I shouted at him, he yelled back, then he left."

Canada could hear the shame and regret in Romano's voice, showing that he knew he'd gone wrong and wanted to fix everything, but simply didn't know how. Romano bluffed and acted bigger and tougher than he actually was, hiding what could sometimes be an extremely sweet personality, but he was also unfortunately unconfident with his thoughts and feelings, and worried a surprising amount. People would never guess that from his outer shell, Canada knew, but really Romano was a sensitive and well-meaning man if he felt you deserved it, no matter how awkward he got when it came to actually doing anything. Romano was just like that, the Canadian knew.

"So why didn't you just tell him you had a fight with your brother and didn't want to talk? Spain's protective of you and I bet he thought someone had said something to upset you." Canada asked as neutrally as he could, knowing that just the wrong kind of tone would cause Romano to take offence.

"Because..." Romano sighed again, getting the feeling that he'd be doing that a lot. "It made sense not to tell him at the time. I didn't want him thinking that _I_ was the one who thought I spent too much time with him... And I didn't feel like having that conversation with him either. I... guess I didn't want to upset him and look how fucking well I managed that." Romano growled at his own stupidity, not being able to help thinking about how utterly useless he was.

"Apologising and explaining is always an option, you know." Canada told him sympathetically.

"You really think he'd listen to me after that?" Romano asked, sounding doubtful. "Besides, I don't even really know where he's gone..."

"How long ago was this?" Canada asked after a moment of thought. "I find about an hour's wait to be effective."

"I don't know... half an hour or so?" Romano guessed, looking at the clock on his wall. It had been a lot longer than he'd actually thought.

"And where does he usually go when he's upset?"

"I think... he told me once there's a place near the beach not far from his house, he said he goes there to think sometimes... so there, maybe?" The Italian still sounded unsure, and his tone implied a question to Canada – whether he should go and look for the Spaniard or not.

"Wouldn't hurt to look." The soft-voiced Canadian told him, then added gently "And if he still doesn't listen, I could always ask Gil to talk to him."

Romano smiled slightly, happy for the support of his friend. He knew that as much as he hated Prussia and France, they were Spain's closest friends and if he really wasn't able to talk to the Spaniard, one of the two might.

"Si, I guess." He conceded. "Grazie, Matthew. You know I'm no good with people."

Romano gave a small chuckle, and Canada smiled and shook his head.

"It's no problem. That's what friends are for, right?" He told his Italian friend.

"Heh, I guess so." Romano agreed.

"Well, I'll leave you to find him then. Goodbye."

"Bye." Romano said, then ended the call. He turned with a resigned sigh to Tortuga, who was still curled on his lap, staring up at him expectantly. He gave the cat a quick fuss. "Guess I'd better go look for this then, eh Tortie?"

Tortuga meowed up at him then jumped onto the back of the couch and slunk onto Romano's shoulders, curling around his neck to get himself comfortable.

"You tagging along then?" Romano chuckled, running his hand over Tortuga's head. The cat purred as if in agreement. "Come on then, silly cat."

Romano stood and prepared himself for a moment while Tortuga rubbed against his head and purred. Romano smiled at the tortoise-shell.

"You're a softy at heart, hmm?" he murmured as he left the house. Tortuga meowed up at him. "I guess I can too... Tell you what, I won't tell anybody if you won't."

Tortuga almost seemed to nod, then settled himself down comfortably and started purring. As he walked, fussing the cat and listening to the steady rumble of his purring, Romano thought. He thought about how Spain had always treated him kindly, but Romano had constantly pushed him away roughly. How the Spaniard was always patient with him, no matter how much Romano denied and fought him. How he always knew exactly what to do what Romano was upset, how he read the Italian perfectly although no one else could. Romano could show his weak side around Spain, and the older man wouldn't purposefully hurt him or use him. Romano could _trust_ Spain, and Romano trusted very few people.

He also thought about how horrible it would be to lose all of that. How it would be in the absence of Spain's happiness and kindness and warmth. How it would be to have no one to confide in about his deepest fears, his greatest sadnesses, his little secrets. How it would feel to cry to nothing, to have no one to listen and have no comfort given, to have to sob himself to sleep and hide again. To take all the pressure onto his own shoulders and deal with it alone again until it broke him. He didn't want to go back to that, he couldn't go back to that. Spain was everything to him, and Romano _needed_ him in order to survive.

Romano shuddered slightly at the thought and put it to the back of his head. No, this couldn't be the end... they could fix it, right, if they tried? The Italian didn't want the endless, unanswerable questions to overtake his mind, so instead focused on the purring cat lying across his shoulders.

"We should both try being nicer to Spain, shouldn't we Tortie? He doesn't really deserve all the crap we give him." Romano murmured quietly. "So when I find him, you behave, si?"

Romano paused and looked around, not really sure where he was or where exactly he was trying to get to. "If I find him, I guess..."

Tortuga meowed at him and jumped down from his shoulders, then after a quick look around he flicked his tail and started padding down the beach, turning back and yowling to get Romano to follow him. Romano hesitated for a moment, but decided it couldn't hurt to follow him.

"I guess either you know where he is, or you're wondering off for some other reason, and it'd better be good if that's the case." He said aloud to the cat, who gave another deadpan meow and continued leading the Italian. After only a few minutes, Romano could see Spain, sitting in the shade of some tall plants, staring off into the distance in the opposite direction. He stopped, suddenly scared of approaching the Spaniard. His heart sped up in reaction to his nervousness, and he felt his breath become slightly shallower.

"Now I have two options; go and talk to him or run like hell and then hate myself for being a coward. What say you, Tortuga?" Romano whispered to the cat, his body already trying to take the 'run like hell' option, hindered only by his knowledge that running away would not help him.

"Mrrr." Tortuga looked steadily up at Romano and started padding slowly towards Spain. Romano sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I don't really have much choice." He muttered, and took a deep breath to steel himself. He thought his hands might have started shaking slightly as he walked slowly closer to Spain and quietly called his name. "S-Spagna?"

Spain didn't show any sign of having heard him – he didn't look back, he didn't twitch in response to Romano's voice, he simply continued staring straight ahead and responded with a quiet, emotionless "Si?"

"I..." Romano started, but his voice cut off with emotion. He stopped a little distance away from Spain, and tried again, quietly. "I'm really sorry, Spagna. I shouldn't have yelled, I shouldn't have snapped at you, I should've just told you what was wrong but I didn't and now I've messed everything up and... I'm sorry..." He murmured sincerely, bowing his head with shame and choking slightly as he apologised. "I'm such a fucking idiot..." He muttered to himself, raising his hands to cover his face and clench his hair.

"No, you're not." Spain said quiet, turning around to look at Romano and standing up, but not stepping any closer. His tone was still sad and hurt. "I shouldn't have stormed out."

Romano looked up and shook his head. "You had reason enough to. I was being stupid. I shouted at you for no good reason." He couldn't meet Spain's eyes, their usually lively green missing the bright happiness they usually held.

"But I got mad for no good reason." Spain argued, stating the words as fact which he had come to accept. The softness of his voice came from the sombre conversation, but he held no indication of blaming Romano for anything – it seemed he was perfectly ready to accept all the blame as his own. Still, Romano worried that the Spaniard my resent him for causing an argument.

"But I-!" Romano exclaimed, but stopped himself. He chuckled nervously, daring to look up at Spain's face, and his voice softened again. "Are we going to stand here and keep trying to make this our own fault?" He tried a small smile, and Spain smiled slightly back. Romano shifted and looked down at the floor, scuffing his foot slightly in the sand. "Listen, Spain, I messed up, I know I did... can you forgive me?"

Romano looked up at Spain, worried and expectant, waiting for his answer. Spain smiled gently, and held out his arms.

"Come here, amor. I'll always forgive you." He said tenderly. Romano looked up quickly at him, his eyes enquiring as to whether it was really alright. Spain's smile grew and he nodded.

"Caro..." Romano whispered, voice wavering with emotion, before he flung himself into Spain's chest, clinging tightly to him and pressing his face into his shirt. Spain wrapped his arms around Romano's shoulders and, feeling them shaking slightly, rocked gently back and forth, trying to soothe the Italian. He had been really shaken, and Spain felt horrible because he knew part of it was because of him.

"Querido, you worry too much. Everyone fights." He said quietly into Romano's ear, nuzzling his hair and squeezing him gently.

"Fights can ruin things." Romano whispered. "Look at me and my brothers. We all hate each other, all because we fight... I couldn't stand you hating me..." The Italian shuddered at the thought and pushed his face into the crook of Spain's neck, winding his arms more securely around Spain's torso.

"I don't think I physically _can _hate you, Romano. I love you far too much and I've waited too long to have you." Spain told him sincerely, pulling him away by the shoulders to look down into his teary golden-olive eyes. He grabbed Romano's hand, the one with his engagement ring, and pulled it up. "Remember this?" He asked, using his thumb to spin the ring, showing it to Romano in emphasis. "Through thick and thin, forever and always."

Spain kissed the ring, then let go of Romano's hand in favour of running his hand through his hair and down his jaw, cradling his face gently. Romano smiled, glad of the reassurance that Spain wasn't going to be leaving him any time soon.

"You're such a cheesy idiot." He managed with a small chuckle. Then, nuzzling his face against Spain's, he murmured "Goddamn I love you. So fucking much. Even if I get mad for stupid reasons sometimes. You know that, right?"

Spain smiled as he buried his face in Romano's soft hair. "Of course I do, querido. And I love you too, always." He kissed Romano's temple quickly and added "Everyone gets mad, different things set different people off."

Romano sighed and wrapped his arms around Spain's waist again, pressing his ear to Spain's chest where he could hear the faint, rhythmic thumping of his heart.

"It just scares me, y'know? I don't want to mess up big time, and every time we fight I think 'what if this is the time he doesn't forgive me?'. It happens to other people caro, I worry..." The Italian trailed off. Spain knew this was one thing that always haunted Romano – the possibility that he might walk out and leave him. No matter how irrational it seemed to the Spaniard, who could see from his perspective that he would never be able to leave his lover, it was one consistent fear of Romano's.

"And how long have I stayed by you, querido? Six hundred years? Seven? One little fight isn't going to make me drop you." He replied gently, rubbing Romano's shoulders comfortingly.

"One little fight too many..." Romano murmured, tightening his grip on Spain.

"I think we've fought a total of ten times in all this time, fights don't matter to me. If anything, I worry you'll leave me." Spain confessed. Romano looked up at him in surprise.

"I _couldn't_ leave you..." Romano exclaimed, then looked down, averting his eyes from Spain, and lowering his voice to a near whisper. "I need you Spain. I don't think I could survive without you."

Spain gave another soft smile and tilted Romano's chin upwards, making the Italian look at him.

"That's exactly how I feel, mi vida. I wouldn't know what to do with myself without you."

Romano smiled back and then, with a small good natured chuckle, replied teasingly "Not only that, but then I'd have to go back and live with my brothers. I'd go insane!"

"I think you'd murder each other first... I'd put my money on you and Sicily." Spain grinned back. The two turned to start walking towards their house, their arms looped around each other's waists, Romano leaning his head slightly on Spain's shoulder.

"Oh hell yeah, we could be the crap outta Santo and Vaticano anyday."

"I have no doubt in my mind, querido~!"

~~::.::~~

_A/N: What the hell that ended up so long xD_

_Well I hope you like it, I must admit that making these guys fight breaks my heart but the sap you get afterwards is fucking wonderful~_

_Umm... I hope this is okay, I have a feeling I changed my writing style just slightly for it, and I hope it reads well. You get a bit of Canada too, and Tortie :3_

_In our headcanon (you know, this thing that contains sweet!Mano and sappy-as-fuck!Spain xD) Romano and Canada are really good friends. To me it makes sense because they're both the forgotten brothers with far more popular brothers – Canada has America, Romano has Veneziano. And Canada makes a pretty awesome friend, ya gotta admit. He's the nice guy :D_

_I'm sure I've introduced Tortuga before, but in case I haven't he's Spain's monster cat xD He's our version of neko!Romano, and Romano's cat, Pomodoro (these guys name their cats the best things xD) is fem!neko!Spain. We did this so they could have kittens. They have four :3 (And Vaticano has the little fierce one called Aztec who takes after Tortie and hates Spain and, because we love irony, had the nickname 'Little Devil' before they named him xD)_

_Anywhore, I've rambled for long enough. I hope you guys take the time to review, because I love getting them. They make me ever so very happy :D_

_Therefore, __**THANK YOU OH SO MUCH TO:**_

_**Alexia-Esco**__ and __**angelgirl 158**_, _your reviews made me very happy :D_

_Hope you all continue to read and enjoy, and maybe spare me a little review :3_

_Ciao mio amici!_


	6. Buenos Dias

**Lazy Mornings**

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry, I know I promised for this to be up on Saturday but I was busy this weekend, and I've only just got the chance. So, dispiace~~_

_This is just... fluff. Mindless, pointless, adorable fluff xD Also a bit old, so yeah._

_Hope you enjoy it guys~~_

_Warnings: DIABETES MAY OCCUR FROM TOO MUCH SAPPY FLUFF. I AM NOT TO BLAME._

~~::.::~~

Spain mumbled quietly and fidgeted as he felt consciousness slipping back into his sleepy brain. His awareness gradually came back to him, and with it, so did the pleasant pressure of a body beside him. Slowly blinking his emerald eyes open, his eyes finally focused on the mess of auburn-brown hair resting against his chest, one unruly curl sticking up.

Spain smiled and shifted slightly to get a better view of his _amor_. Romano frowned and groaned in response, tightening his grip around the Spaniard's middle and pushing himself closer. Once he was pressed flush against him, barely any space between them, the Italian relaxed slightly, and his frown smoothed out into a peaceful expression. Spain chuckled breathily and squeezed Romano's shoulders gently, rubbing circles on his arm with a thumb.

The feeling of warmth radiating off his Lovi's skin as they lay together relaxed Spain, almost to the point that he fell back to sleep. He let his eyes drift half closed and started running a hand through Romano's hair, enjoying the feeling of soft locks passing through his fingers. Romano murmured, and pressed his face into Spain's chest. The older nation could feel the Italian's muscles tense, then he stretched his body out with a loud whine, before nearly instantly curling into himself, settling back into Spain's side.

A bit more incoherent mumbling and Romano pulling up the bed sheets to cover his face heralded his awakening. Spain laughed and stroked Romano's head softly.

"Buenos dias, amor." He said quietly. Romano whined.

"M'ttina..." he mumbled, before snuggling down under the covers, nuzzling his face into Spain's chest. He kept his eyes stubbornly shut, obviously hoping to fall back to sleep. Spain let him settle, enjoying himself the feeling of cuddling. Usually, Romano wasn't a very cuddly person, but in the mornings he was always half asleep and simply not able to muster the energy to be shy. Spain loved mornings, because a good morning was a sign of a good day, and if he was lucky Romano would be a lot sweeter. Not that he disliked normal, aggressive-shy Lovi, but he did love it when his sweet side came out.

"Tired, Lovi?" Spain chuckled, playing with the Italian's hair again.

"Mmhmm..." Romano hummed, nodding his head slowly.

"Heh, me too." Spain yawned as if to emphasise the point.

"So go b'ck to sleep, idiota." Romano nestled himself closer, seeming to be taking his own advice and drifting off. Spain laughed softly and also snuggled himself deeper under the covers, taking Romano completely into his arms and pressing him close. The Italian sighed happily, resting his head under Spain's chin, and together they drifted back into dreams.

~~::.::~~

_A/N: FLUFF~~ YAY~~_

_It's super short but hey, too much fluff can choke you or summin xD_

_Don't you love half-awake!sweet!Mano xD_

_Well, I need to go now so here are our __**WONDEERFUL BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH:**_**Roxi2Star** and **angelgirl 158**!

_Molto grazie!_

_Okay then guys. Ciao-ciao!_


	7. Melodia

**Melody**

_A/N: Yeeeah it's cliché as fuck and ya know, but it was inspiration, and I've been lacking that recently. So, written on a whim. Yup. Go ahead and enjoy. I don't think there are any warnings. AU. Read on if you wish xD_

~~::.::~~

"_**Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back."**_

~~::.::~~

Romano had spent his whole life with the melody playing in his head. Everyone did – their melody would replay over and over, every day of their lives, not quite yet finished – like a broken track, that suddenly stopped, jarred and jumped back to the beginning, or finished then flickered back to the midway point, to play it over again.

Most people found the other half of their melody some time in their teens. Not everyone did, and some people had been known to go insane from the constant, never ending replay of an incomplete song. Romano thought the system was a bit stupid; while you could actively seek out your other half, your partner, it usually wouldn't help you discover them any faster. You were supposed to be drawn to them, to, for some unknown reason, walk unconsciously into their reach, and suddenly you would meet eyes with them, and you could hear your full melody, hear another heart beating in time with yours, and you'd see them and know them – your soul mate.

Romano couldn't vouch this from personal experience. Romano's melody was still incomplete. It had been for 18 years, and he was starting to border on being unusual. Most people completed their melody between 14 and 18, so Romano seemed to be running out of time. Would he never find his soul mate? Would he never hear the ending to his song?

He could hear his brother downstairs, humming. Since he'd found his partner, Feliciano was often humming his tune, always grinning as he completed it, a bigger skip coming into his step as he hummed his lost-now-found section of the song. Romano was jealous of his brother, though he'd never say it out loud. His little brother, at 16, had found his soul mate and completed his melody. Romano hated the boy who had revealed himself to be Feliciano's partner – not because he was another male, no, it was not at all uncommon for two boys or two girls to be paired together, so it wasn't questioned – but simply because he was bigger and stronger than Romano, because he could do a better job of protecting Feliciano and he was _meant_ to do it.

Without a soul mate, Romano's closest bond had been his familial ties to his brother. Romano could love and protect Feliciano, so although it wasn't the same and never would be, at least he had _someone_ to care for. They'd sing their melodies together, because although they didn't fit together and never would, they were similar enough to create a pretty tune to lull the younger boy to sleep at night. So that was how Romano lived; his brother his closest companion, his goal for the near future only to protect him and care for him.

Now, Feliciano had his soul mate. He had someone who was perfectly fitted to him, someone whose heart sang with his to create the most beautiful music he would ever hear. And Romano was replaced by a tall, blonde German boy and left out in the cold. With only his own broken melody skipping back to a repeat, over and over in his head, to keep him company in his thoughts.

The only thing Romano wanted from his life was to hear the end of his song, to sing it in its entirety and hear another voice sing along in perfect time. To finally feel... complete...

~~::.::~~

Romano was wandering around the large, grassy park. He didn't know why, he had just felt like going there to walk that day. He was walking under the shade of the trees, the full canopy of leaves giving only filtering sunlight. There was one tree he used to climb when he was younger, sometimes with his brother, but he couldn't gather the energy to do that today. So he just continued to walk past it.

He was listening to his song. The familiar, broken tune, that always cut off just as Romano's heart swelled and braced for the beautiful crescendo and... Then it broke off. Romano could just hear it, knew he was notes away from the abrupt stopping of his music... just another moment and then...

Two new notes played.

Romano froze in his steps. Those notes were new, foreign. A heartbeat in length, but a heartbeat longer than the song had been for 18 years. Quickly, Romano whipped around, searching. Had he imagined it? He couldn't have, could he? You couldn't make up your tune. You couldn't improvise an ending to your song. So how had two new notes come into existence?

Again, new notes, another heartbeat longer than the last time, and Romano's heart sped up. He darted backwards and forwards a few paces, trying to find the end of his melody, his missing piece.

Another boy, slightly taller than Romano, jumped down from the tree. His back was to Romano, but his urgency was just as clear as Romano's own. The Italian's eyes flickered quickly over the mess of dark hair, the tall and strong looking figure, the tan of the skin, and then-

Green eyes, bright and frantic, connected with his. Just for a second, perhaps, but time was immeasurable to Romano at this point. His melody was playing, loud in his ears, blocking out any other sounds, and it didn't jump or jar or flicker; it played smooth and beautiful and clear, complete and perfect, like it had never been broken.

"Mi amor!" the man cried – Antonio, Romano thought, how had he ever not known he was called Antonio – relief and joy and pure happiness ringing in his voice. Romano wasted no time in running and throwing himself into those open arms, in nestling close to the warmth he'd been craving his whole life. The two clung to each other tightly, never wanting to let go, feeling they'd already been apart too long, far too long, and never wanting to hear their incomplete songs again.

"You're here! You're here! Oh Dios mio, gracias a Dios..."

His sweet voice was in Romano's ear, purring soft and happy words. Romano could feel his heart pounding fast against his chest, in perfect time to his own. He could hear his notes, he could hear their song, weaving and swelling and fading and concluding beautifully. He started humming, and he heard Antonio join him, and he never wanted to stop singing their song.

"Mi amor..."

"Caro mio..."

"Puedo oir nuestra cancion."

"La nostra canzone é completa."

"Por ultimo!"

"Infine..."

"_Completa."_

~~::.::~~

"_**Those who wish to sing will always find a song."**_

~~::.::~~

_A/N: HEERRRRRP cliché shit is cliché and shit xD_

_Umm, umm, explanation... I read a soul-mate fic a little while ago, and I just saw this quote of Plato's and... yeeeeah._

_Shut up, I'm a hopeless romantic okay? Taking quotes literally and shit xD_

_Oh well~ I hope you enjoyed it at least somewhat, even if that meant you had a good time laughing at the cliché that is this oneshot._

_Translations:_

_Italian_

**Spanish**

**Mi amor... – My love**

_Caro mio... – My dear_

**Puedo oir nuestra cancion. – I can hear our song.**

_La nostra canzone __é completa. – Our song is complete._

**Por ultimo! – Finally!**

_Infine... – Finally..._

_**Completa. – Complete.**_

_Just by the way, I love how similar Spanish and Italian are sometimes x3_

_If any of you are wondering about chapter 4 of Inside Italia, I apologise, it's being blocky for me – writing a Renaissance-period hardcore Catholic is not the easiest thing for me xD_

_**MOLTO GRAZIE TO: Alexia-Esco **__and __**angelgirl 158**__ for reviewing~!_

_See you next time I have a piece-of-crap bit of writing for ya xD_


	8. Sogniami, Amore Mio

**Sogniami, Amore Mio**

_A/N: Oh wow guys, I'm not dead! I'm sorry that it's been so long since I updated anything, I've had a lot of schoolwork and I was busy a lot over summer as well, plus very little inspiration... But! I've recently discovered a new Italian song that I've fallen in love with and it has some pretty lyrics that have inspired me! The song is 'Ninna Nanna' by Mariangela, and the lyrics used appear in Italian at the beginning and the end. You could listen to the song as you read! _

_The lyrics here at the beginning translate to: "Dream of me, my love/I'll cuddle you/Dream of me, my love/I'll keep you warm", so yes, the fic is titled 'Dream of me, my love'!_

_Love titling these in Italian and Spanish xD Hope you guys don't mind._

_So yes, go, read on my dears~_

~~::.::~~

_Sogniami, amore mio  
>Ti coccoler<em>_ò__  
>Sogniami, amore mio<br>Lo ti riscalder__ò_

~~::.::~~

Romano looked down at where Spain had fallen asleep in his arms. It had been an exhausting few days for them, especially Spain – his health still wasn't in the best condition, and he was quite often feeling under the weather. Recently he'd been sleeping quite a bit more than usual, which worried Romano slightly, but he supposed it was just Spain's body catching up on all the energy it was using. Either way, it meant Romano was often awake after Spain fell asleep, or even that he woke up first, and Romano got to watch the Spaniard as he slept.

Being that he was usually the laziest of the pair, Romano was more often than not the first to conk out, so the sight of Spain, normally peaceful and relaxed in sleep, was a rarity; but the Italian was starting to wonder if he should learn to wake up earlier just so he could see Spain like this.

In sleep, Spain's whole body relaxed – Romano never realised how tense he was usually until he saw him totally relaxed – stretching out effortlessly in a splay of elegant tanned limbs. His face, usually holding a forcedly bright grin, would relax too, and sometimes a small, genuine smile would tug at his lips. He'd unconsciously reach out and cuddle the closest thing within reach, burying his face in whatever it happened to be, and he'd release small, contented sighs every now and then. Romano couldn't help but think he was so beautiful and, dare he say, cute when he was like that.

Spain shifted slightly, murmuring incomprehensibly and tightening his grip on Romano's waist. The Italian gently ran his hands through the brunette's soft curls, and he settled down again, still murmuring quietly.

"Roma..."

Romano blinked down at the Spaniard, whose mouth was curling upwards slightly at the edges.

"Mi Romanito..."

Was Spain... dreaming about him? Romano tried to suppress a grin and gently caressed the sleeping Spaniard, who reached up and caught his hand as it cradled his cheek and kept it there. His lips twitched into an even bigger smile.

"Tan hermoso... Tan dulce... Tan lindo..." Spain murmured, smiling and kissing the palm of Romano's hand. The Italian blushed. Even when he was asleep, the idiot was still cooing stupid compliments at him. Still, Romano admitted, though never aloud, that he loved it when he did. Spain was the only person who told him he was beautiful, or talented, or clever, or anything – and Spain would literally list through every good point he seemed to see in Romano if he even dared to disagree. But... that was nice, sometimes. Romano had never had a particularly positive self image, but Spain seemed so intent on what he thought of Romano that the Italian was usually pretty confident that Spain was truthful about what he saw in Romano – sometimes he could even make himself believe that maybe he was right.

"Tomatito." Spain chuckled faintly from his lap, and Romano could feel his cheeks heat up even more at the nickname. Spain fell silent for a moment after that, apparently content to just cuddle Romano's midriff and smile to himself. Romano looked down at him, still stoking his fingers through his curls, and let himself smile faintly too. He really loved the idiot, he truly did.

Deciding that Spain had slept enough on the sofa and that he should at least get him to move to the bed where it was more comfortable – and where he wouldn't have his head in Romano's lap, because his legs were starting to hurt now – Romano shifted slightly and tugged at Spain's shoulder. The older man murmured and whined slightly, his brow furrowing just the tiniest bit, and his grip on Romano tightening. Romano bent down and pressed a sweet kiss to the Spaniard's lips to rouse him.

Spain's eyes fluttered open, though he obviously wasn't fully awake, and tilted his chin upwards with another quiet whine. The Italian gave a small chuckle and complied to the unspoken request, kissing him again, for slightly longer. When he pulled away again, he smiled gently.

"Come on, amore. Svegliati."

~~::.::~~

_E come in una favola_

_Con un bacio, ti sveglierò_

~~::.::~~

_A/N: Lyric translation at the end is "And like in a fairytale/I'll wake you with a kiss" (lit: With a kiss, I'll wake you)_

_Yayy! I know it's pretty short, but hey, it's something right? I really like this song, it's lovely, and has some pretty lyrics._

_Anyway, so I have a little bit of news for you; recently, I found the 30 Days Of OTP challenge, and OBVIOUSLY my OTP is Spamano. So far I have 17 days written, meaning another 13 to go. Once I've got them all done, I'll start uploading them, and you'll get 30 days of oneshots! I hope that'll make up for 4 months of absence..._

_Also, on the subject of huge absences, I __**am**__ still continuing Inside Italia, but again with massive workload and a bit of difficulty inspiration wise. I'm going to make a big effort to make a good start on it this weekend, before I get a huge shit ton of work again._

_Thanks to all of you for being wonderful, patient readers, but __**EXTRA SPECIAL BIG THANK YOUS TO:  
><strong>_Alexia Esco, Lovi's Tomato Lover, angelgirl158, Meluzina x 7 (thanks for reviewing every chapter x3), InvaderPey, Guest x 2 (dunno if you're both the same person, but thank you either way!), Allers3 _and _MariandMeForever _for being amazing and reviewing! They're all much appreciated, guys :D_

_Translations_

_**Spanish **__  
>Tan hermoso – So handsomebeautiful  
>Tan dulce – So sweet<br>Tan lindo – So cute_

_**Italian  
><strong>__Svegliati – Wake up._

_(Sorry if those ones are incorrect, I had to use Google Translate for them... feel free to correct)_

_Okay then guys, hope you liked it, hope it'll tide you over till the 30DaysOfOTP fics, I'll see you all soon! Ciao~ :)_


	9. Talk To Me

**Talk To Me**

_A/N: Uuuh this was born out of a sudden burst of inspiration so... here ya go, enjoy your Spamano~_

~~::.::~~

Romano had been quiet all day. Spain could tell something was wrong from the moment he woke up, and saw Romano, already dressed, sat at the end of the bed. He'd gently enquired, but had no answer.

When Romano was frustrated, shouting and violently deflecting his questions, Spain knew there was something wrong and that it would be an outside problem - someone had angered him, maybe his brothers were being bastards again. If he pushed, carefully, Romano would tell him, be it calmly or in a flurry of screaming and gesturing limbs. If Romano was silent, however, it was internal, and Romano would bottle up his internal conflict until he shattered, not letting Spain in. Romano being silent was worse than Romano shouting, and it made Spain worry to no end.

"Hey, Spain...?" the quiet words spoken as they were lying down to sleep comforted the Spaniard slightly. He was talking – he was opening himself up. That was far better than silence.

"Si, querido?" he replied softly, rubbing a gentle hand over Romano's arm. The Italian curled his arms a little tighter around Spain's waist.

"Will you just... talk to me?" he mumbled softly, grasping slightly at the material of Spain's pyjamas.

"Si, si of course." Spain assured him, squeezing his shoulders reassuringly. "Why?" he chanced to ask.

Romano tensed up slightly before replying, in a barely audible mutter "T-to let me know... you're still there."

Spain sighed quietly. It was this again, it was always this. This one, single, long-standing insecurity of Romano's: that Spain would leave him. That Spain would not be there for him. Spain had no clue where he'd gotten the idea into his head that after hundreds of years he would up and leave for no reason, but this was Romano – Romano who hated and doubted himself, who bluffed away his fear, who felt he was never and would never be good enough for anyone. Romano, who didn't see his own brilliance, or beauty, or worth.

"Oh, mi vida..." Spain leant down to press his lips to the top of Romano's head, and the Italian gripped him tighter. Spain didn't bother with comforting words and reassurances that he'd never leave; he'd done so before, and Romano simply blushed and looked away, and his face contorted with guilt – guilt that he couldn't stop himself from doubting. Instead, he started recounting the time they'd dragged Prussia, France, Germany and Veneziano to La Tomatita, and Prussia had been so bombarded with the fruits that his hair had stained a faint red. He also chuckled at the remembrance of how Romano had aimed for Spain, who he had missed, and managed to hit Germany straight in the face, almost knocking him flat with surprise, and heard Romano snort in amusement as well. Even after he felt Romano slowly relax and heard his breathing slow, he continued talking for a while to make sure.

"We should do that again sometime." He smiled, yawned, and settled down with his arms firmly around Romano. He ruffled his hair affectionately, murmuring to him although he was sure he couldn't be heard anymore.

"Goodnight, mi amor, mi corazon, mi vida."

~~::.::~~

_A/N: Wasn't really very long but hey, it's summin, riiight~?_

_Okay, what I was saying before about the 30DaysOfOTP challenge – I have too heavy a workload at the moment, what with my GCSEs, and some personal problems, so I'm not really working on them. I have 18 of them already written and ready for you, so I'll start uploading them over the next few weeks. A lot of them are very short (Sorry Lovi's Tomato Lover!) but hopefully you'll enjoy them anyway!_

_Meanwhile, grazie mille to these amazing people who reviewed last chapter: __**Lovi's Tomato Lover, angelgirl 158, Allers3, **__and __**YourAverageStalker**__! Your reviews make me very happy x3_

_Well guys, until next time – ciao~!_


	10. Day 1: Holding Hands

**30 Days of OTP**

**Day 1 – Holding Hands**

"Roma~, please?"

"No."

"Por favor?"

"No."

"Per favore?"

"I said no, dammit!"

"Aw Romaaa~!"

Spain pouted over at his boyfriend, who simply raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. The Spaniard whined and tried making puppy eyes, holding out his hand and making little grabby motions.

"The answer is still no idiota, and trying to look cute will not help you." Romano said firmly, looking away.

"But Roma~! I just want to hold mi amor's hand!"

"Well I don't fucking care what you want, I said no." The Italian looked away, cheeks flushing pink, his shoulders hunching just a bit more. Spain sighed softly.

"Okay querido." He relented, knowing that pushing any further would just make Romano uncomfortable and angry. Romano was always like this if other people were around, so Spain supposed that really he'd been running into a dead end trying to get the Italian to hold hands with him in a busy street. The two lapsed into silence as they walked, and Spain didn't notice as Romano started sneaking glances over at him and slowly relaxed his defensive stature.

Spain blinked in surprise when he felt a hand grab onto his, and when he looked over a very red Romano was clinging tightly to his hand and trying to hide his face in Spain's shoulder.

"It's just because I don't want to lose you in the crowd bastard, okay?" Romano muttered quietly, refusing to meet Spain's eyes. The Spaniard simply grinned, knowing the statement was Romano-language for something close to '_I'm doing this because I want to not because you want me_ _to_' which was basically '_Fine I'll hold your hand'_.

"Sí, okay mi vida." He smiled, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Romano's head and interlocking their fingers. Romano huffed slightly but didn't protest, instead giving Spain's hand a small squeeze before pulling him off towards a market stall.

"Now, I want tomatoes, dammit."

~~::.::~~

_A/N: And so starts the uploading of these 30DaysOfOTP challenge oneshots! They'll all be pretty short like this, so I'm sorry about that, but there are 18 of them coming your way, and one or two are a bit longer._

_Many thanks to the awesome __**Wolfen Artist of Hetalia, angelgirl 158, Meluzina**__ and __**Allers3**__ for reviewing, you guys are amazing~ ^^_

_See you in a few days with Day 2!_


	11. Day 2: Cuddling

**30 Days Of OTP**

**Day 2 – Cuddling Somewhere**

"Mmm... morning, mi vida." Spain murmured, stretching himself out and yawning as he blinked his eyes open. Beside him, Romano whined quietly and curled closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around the Spaniard's waist. Spain chuckled, and ran his fingers through Romano's hair, gently massaging his scalp and listening to the pleased murmurs the other made.

Spain loved mornings, because Romano was barely able to open his eyes until he had a morning espresso, and barely able to care about anything. It was one of the times the Italian had his walls completely down, when he was completely relaxed and open. And hell, Romano was cuddly in the mornings.

"Still sleepy querido?" Spain asked gently, rubbing Romano's shoulder. The younger man made an unintelligible answer and Spain chuckled, before the Italian managed anything that made sense.

"Sì, still sleepy..." he managed, then yawned as if simply speaking the sentence had used too much of his energy and nuzzled his nose under Spain's chin, settling himself closer and sighing contentedly. Spain pressed a kiss to his forehead and wrapped his arm securely around Romano's shoulders, bringing up the other to sweep his hair from his face and settle to brushing small patterns across his jaw with his fingertips. Romano's mouth was tugging into a tiny smile, a truly genuine smile as he soaked up Spain's affection.

For a few moments they lay like that, the only sound to Spain Romano's occasional happy sighs and murmurs, to Romano Spain's steady heartbeat against his ear. There was the occasional rustle of sheets as the moved their legs, some sounds of the morning breaking through the window and the blinds that stopped the filtering sunlight from being blinding, instead bathing the room in a warm orange-yellow light, but otherwise peace. The silence wasn't oppressive, it wasn't tense and uncomfortable, it didn't cause shivers to run up their backs; it was soft and warm and encompassed everything, so much that they were unwilling to break it.

A quick glance at the clock made Spain sigh and softly pull away the curtain of quiet by speaking.

"Mi vida, we should probably get up." He murmured, moving to sit himself up. Romano hung on tighter and pulled him down.

"No."

"Roma-"

"Stay here and cuddle with me, caro." Romano finally cracked open his tired hazel eyes. "Por favor?"

Spain briefly wondered if Romano was still so tired that he was in a complacent mood or whether he was awake enough to be manipulating him, but either way he let himself relax back, snuggle down under the blankets again and wrap his arms around Romano with a small smile.

"Va bene, amor."

~~::.::~~

_A/N: Yeah these two use each other's language when they're trying to lovingly manipulate them ;) Or you know, to show affection. _

_Anyway, yup, this was Day 2. I, uh, don't really have much more to say here xD_

_**GRAZIE MILLE TO: **__anon __**5star101, Meluzina, angelgirl 158, Allers3, ilovelovino123 **__and __**Wolfen Artist of Hetalia**__ for reviewing last chapter~~! Aaah I love all of you people who review, especially those of you who review every chapter, it's so lovely x3_

_Okay, see you soon for Day 3! Ciao~_


	12. Day 3: Watching A Movie

**30 Days of OTP**

**Day 3 – ****Gaming****/Watching A Movie**

"You know, we always get stuck on this." Spain muttered as he looked at the huge stacks of DVDs. He still hadn't bought shelves to store them on, so they were piled up in dangerous stacks that were destroyed and then reconstructed every time the two decided to watch a film.

"You know it doesn't really matter bastard." Romano replied from the front room.

"Hmm, I suppose." Spain relented, looking instead for the DVD that would cause the least of the pile to collapse atop him. Eventually he spotted The Godfather – by now he knew Romano could probably quote it by heart, and they'd seen it enough that they wouldn't be missing anything if they didn't pay attention (which they never did).

Carefully extracting his prize and having only a few cases fall down and hit him on the head, Spain flounced through to where Romano was waiting, spoils in hand, grin on his face. Romano was sprawled across the couch, looking up lazily when Spain entered the room waving around the DVD, then flopping back down.

"I decided on this one, I know it's your favourite~!" Spain cooed, quickly placing the DVD into the player and leaving it to start up. Romano muttered something that was probably sarcastic, but there was no protest, so Spain decided he was allowed to take up residence with Romano on the couch.

Romano lifted himself up so Spain could recline back, slightly diagonally, across the cushions before he settled himself down so he was pressed to the Spaniard's side. For a few minutes he watched the opening of the film, but quickly became bored with it, instead wrapping his arms around Spain's middle and nuzzling his face into the other's neck. Spain hummed and ran his fingers through Romano's hair, making another small sound as the Italian started pressing kisses to his throat.

"Roma..." he murmured, shifting slightly and pulling Romano across until he was seated on his lap. A smile that was not quite a smirk danced on Romano's lips as he placed his hands on Spain's jaw and pulled him into a kiss. Spain smiled when they pulled away, and Romano only chuckled quietly before nuzzling against Spain again.

"I'm so, so lucky~." The Spaniard grinned, the smile only widening as Romano's face flushed pink and he ducked his head to hide his blush against Spain's neck. The older man simply took hold of his face the same way the same way the Italian had taken his, pulling Romano up so he was within reach.

"So cute~." A kiss to his cheek. "Sweet~." Another kiss to the other cheek. "Handsome~." A final kiss to Romano's lips. The Italian was by now bright red and sputtering.

"S-Spagna..." he mumbled, before once again hiding in Spain's neck.

"Aw, are you embarrassed, Lovi?" Spain asked.

"Shut up idiota." Romano mumbled.

"Aww~ you are~!" Spain cooed, turning his head slightly to place a quick kiss to the top of Romano's ear.

"W-well it's your fault!" Romano spluttered, pushing his face further into Spain's shoulder.

"But why are you embarrassed when it's just us?" Spain murmured quietly, gently pushing Romano up slightly so he could see his face. Of course, Romano had always been a bit this way – shy in his own little way. Sometimes it was shown by a flurry of insults and defensive walls, sometimes by blushing cheeks and a hidden face. But over the years he'd slowly started opening up more at home, yet Spain still couldn't quite fathom why he had any reason to be embarrassed when it was only the two of them alone.

"Y-you just...You say so many nice things... you're so nice to me. I-I..." Romano's words were stuttered and quiet and his eyes wandered away, refusing to look down at the shocked expression on Spain's face.

"Of course I'm nice to you, ti amo!" Spain cried, turning Romano's face towards him so he was forced to make eye contact. Spain didn't understand how Romano could be so unused to affection, or how he could have built up so many insecurities. But he decided he was going to make it his job to let Romano know how wonderful he was, make Romano see his own brilliance and remind him every step of the way that he loved him.

"Heh...Idiota." Romano gave a tiny laugh and a tinier smile, but his eyes started to shine with tears. Spain panicked for a moment, brushing the tears away gently with his thumbs and drawing Romano closer.

"Don't cry Roma! Lo siento!"

"It's okay." Romano told him, nuzzling their faces together and wrapping his arms around Spain's neck. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" Spain asked worriedly, hugging the Italian just a bit tighter around the waist.

"Yeah. I'm okay." He assured, pressing a kiss to Spain's cheek. Spain gave a relieved sigh and smiled, returning the kiss.

"Good~ I don't like it when you're sad."

"I'm not sad, Spagna. I'm really, really happy." Romano chuckled.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Roma~." The Spaniard said with his usual sappy grin.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either." Romano mumbled, flushing slightly pink again. "Now stop being so goddamn sappy otherwise I'm gonna cry again." he added with a grin.

"No, don't cry! I'll stop!"

"Good." Romano leant forward and kissed Spain deeply. For a moment the two smiled at each other, before Spain's eyes flickered sideways.

"Oh... _the movie's over. When did that happen?"_

_~~::.::~~_

_A/N: Day 3, here you goooo~! By the way, the reason 'Gaming' is crossed out is because Day 3 could be either, and obviously I chose Watching A Movie. Just so ya know. Also this ended up as a sort of crossover between two different RPs of this scenario I've done with Mouse xD_

_Today, my __**HUGE THANKS**__ go out to: __**angelgirl 158, Wolfen Artist of Hetalia, Allers3, Lovi's Tomato Lover, Katt42**__ (x2) and __**BeeBee Forthwright**__ for your lovely lovely reviews~~! Also well done to __**BeeBee Forthwright**__ for snagging the 50__th__ review xD_

_Well then guys, I will be seeing you in another few days (I think I'll upload these every two/three days, that's what I've been doing up till now) with Day 4! Ciao~_


	13. The Tables Have Turned

**The Tables Have Turned**

_**We interrupt your 30DaysOfOTP to bring you something a little more serious.**_

_A/N: Yep yep. You guys have had a nice supply of lovely fluff for the past week, but guess what? I actually have new material! So, instead of uploading your sappy Day 3 of 30DaysOfOTP, I am uploading this. Hopefully you enjoy it!_

_Me and Mouse have recently been having a few novel-format RPs. And this is one of them! We both really, really liked it, and decided to publish it so you guys can really, really like it as well (we hope)! The good thing with this format is that if I want to turn it into a fic, instead of having to write it all out again using the script as a guide, I can now just polish it a bit, and with a bit of minor editing, BING! A new fic! All ready and written for you._

_So, thank you so so much to my dear __**Meso the Hanyu**__ (wow dear it has been so long since I've seen that username!) for being my wonderful Spain and RPing this with me ^^_

_Can I just say that this is most likely set towards the ending years of the Spanish Civil War, around about 1938-very early 1939. So Romano is just on the brink of WWII, Spain is still fighting his civil war. Yupyup, just to give you a rough time for this._

_And so, onwards we go!_

_Warning: Aaaangsssst. Lots of angst and feels lie ahead so prepare yourselves._

~~::.::~~

It felt like going crazy. Losing yourself and falling to pieces and being completely lost as to how to act or who to side with or what the hell he should do. He could feel his people dying; feel their anger and fear and unrest. And that made him angry and fearful.

He didn't know when it started, probably when those bastards Russia and Germany got involved, but Spain had stopped acting like he usually did. Regression. He was acting like his old conquistador self, for the most part. That Spain's anger and coldness and disregard for humane treatment, combined with his current desperation.

He was so _mad_. Germany had taken Francesco's side, of course. But Spain didn't want to be fascist, wanted nothing to do with it. And Russia took the side of the Democracy, subtly and not-so-subtly urging his people toward communism. Spain didn't want either. He wanted it to go back to how it was. He wanted his King and he wanted his people in harmony and _he wanted Germany to stop giving the fucking leftists weapons and stop using his other people as guinea pigs_!

He'd been confining himself to his home; he didn't want to be around his people when he was this mentally torn up. Things had been smashed around the house and there were more than a few blood stains around, but it was rare that Spain had the will to clean these days. He was tired. Scared. An animal in self-imposed confinement.

Romano was tired. Tired of putting up with his brother, the blasted potato bastard, his boss... he was tired of fighting.

It had been a long time since the Italian had been to see Spain. Since the civil war had started over there... Romano knew what the effects of civil wars on nations were. It wasn't pretty. He'd tried to avoid seeing Spain like that, but right now, he didn't care. He just felt like he needed Spain there, he needed to see him. Sure, the bastard wouldn't be his usual self, but Romano had convinced himself that wouldn't change the fact that just being around him was always so... comforting.

He arrived at the doorstep of Spain's house, the same old house he remembered from his time living with the Spaniard. He knocked at the door, once, twice, but there was no answer. Frowning, he dug around in his pockets for the key Spain had given him and let himself in. "Spain?"

As he stepped in the doorway, he noticed the destruction around him. Smashed ornaments and torn paintings, a table knocked over and... blood? His eyes widened as fear and worry set themselves deep in his chest. Just what had _happened_ here?!

"Spain? Spain! Answer me you bastard!" he shouted frantically.

It took some time for Spain to register that someone was calling for him. His gait was more stumbling than actual walking as he slowly rose from the couch, kicking scattered, torn books and shards of a vase aside to shuffle to the doorway of the entrance hall.

There was blood streaked over his face from a cut across the temple and he looked exhausted. Spain's shirt seemed to be hanging off of him, bones prominent. He was underfed. Food, sleep, liquids; none of it seemed appealing or worth making an effort.

"Romano? What are you doing here?" He didn't sound happy. Spain's expression was almost cold, the same distrusting and violent glint from centuries past tingeing his tired eyes.

"Che cazzo?!" Romano cried, flinching backwards for a moment in shock before rushing forwards. "Mio Dio, Toni, what the fuck happened to you? God, you look like death warmed up. When was the last time you ate properly?" In his shock, Romano failed to notice the difference in Spain's eyes, and reached out to the taller man, trying to assess the damage done to his face. He'd never seen Spain looking this rough - he'd seen him injured in his conquistador days, sometimes horribly - but that just didn't compare to this.

Spain flinched away from the grasping hand, smacking it away angrily. "Don't touch me!" The command sounded more desperate than angry, fearful, if anything. But why shouldn't he be scared? He was going through all kinds of hell in some attempt for stability. "You're with that _demonio_, Alemania!" He hissed. But that's how Spain saw it. The Axis was a team, and two out of three were driving him to insanity.

Romano blinked in surprise as his hand was slapped away. He searched Spain's face - the fear and the anger he found there was something he'd never seen on the Spaniard's face before, something he never thought he'd ever see there - and retracted his arms. Spain looked so... wild, and caged.

"You of all people should know how much I can stand that bastardo, Antonio." He muttered, giving the Spaniard room, but still gazing at him worriedly. The cut on his temple worried him - as nations, something like that should have healed over very quickly, unless inflicted by another nation or a war. But civil wars didn't make external wounds, so the fact that the wound was still visible meant something was very wrong. "Spagna, you know I won't hurt you. Don't you?"

Spain frowned, backing away a few steps, every muscle tensed up as though he was prepared to run. "No." He shook his head. They were all trying to hurt him. None of them could mind their own business. The cut had been from Germany. Spain had punched him squarely in the jaw out of anger, but, well, Germany fought back. There were bruises on his ribs, to, from trying to fight Russia. Antonio was just so sick of it all.

"I don't know what I know, anymore. I thought you and Italy were my friends." His tone was accusatory, even as he leaned tiredly against the door frame, cold eyes falling closed in obvious exhaustion.

Romano sighed quietly, looking over at Spain from the distance he'd set. Part of him wanted to go to him, embrace him, try and comfort him like the older man had done to him as a child, but the rest of him knew that would be a stupid move. Spain wasn't his normal self; he was wild, dangerous, potentially. It was visible in the tense muscles, the hard eyes, the way he withdrew himself warily. The strong man Romano had always knew, the man who smiled through anything and everything, who seemed to trust and love so utterly and freely, was gone.

"Spain... I know..." Romano paused, trying to find the words. "...At the moment, everything is confusing. The world has gone to shit and everyone's gone mad. I know my boss is doing shit you don't agree with - hell, even I don't always agree with it. But no matter what crap my country is doing I - me, the person, Lovino, not Romano - I will not hurt you. Not intentionally. Please believe me, c-caro."

The Italian stuttered slightly on the endearment - he used it so rarely, but he remembered the first time he had. Spain had gotten the biggest _grin_on his face. What Romano wouldn't give to see that grin now. He inched himself just slightly closer to the Spaniard, holding out a hand again, hesitantly, hoping that this time Spain wouldn't draw away from him.

Spain flinched once more at the offered hand, distrust evident on his face. "I don't agree with any of it. The communism or the fascism. I didn't even agree when my people started a democracy." His voice was whisper soft, rasping slightly as he wiped at the blood from his temple that continued to drip into his eyes, despite the wound being old.

Shakily, Spain accepted the hand. He seemed anxious being away from the wall, being so close to Romano. But as soon as he was at Romano's side, Spain seemed to crumple, slumping into Romano's side and pressing his face to the Italian's shoulder. He was trembling, looking fragile and breakable.

"I know, I know, it's all mad." Romano murmured. He wrapped his arms securely but gently around Spain's shoulders, feeling the Spaniard shaking under his hands. "But it's got to end sometime, Antonio, it's all got to end eventually. It'll all be over one day."

Romano wasn't sure where these words of practically empty comfort came from; all he knew was that he couldn't stand Spain looking so broken. He carefully brushed his messy curls from his forehead, and gingerly wiped some of the blood from his temple, holding Spain close and rocking slowly. He pressed his lips to the top of his head, thinking of all the times Spain had done the same thing to him. "Oh caro, caro mio..."

Spain didn't say anything for a long time, just leaning into the (grudgingly accepted) touch, making soft noises of pain every now and then if he jostled his bruised ribs.

"I need to sit." He spoke quietly into the silence. Lack of nourishment and sleep combined with his self-imposed isolation had left him weak. Just the effort of standing for a prolonged time was depleting what strength his body managed to save, despite its neglect. It was yesterday that his stomach stopped grumbling and sleep only came when he truly couldn't hold his eyes open.

"Si, si of course." Romano murmured, navigating them carefully over to the sofa that stood amongst the wreckage of Spain's house. He lowered himself down and pulled Spain down with him so that he was partially cradled against Romano's chest, trying to support him and allowing him to find a position comfortable for his apparently painful ribs. It was so alien to see Spain so physically and emotionally weak, so completely and utterly wrecked, and it actually scared Romano to some degree. Was this really the same man from just a century ago? How long had Romano depended on Spain completely, both as a young nation and as a simple person? To have the tables suddenly flipped and find himself as the support-giver, not the receiver, was almost scary. Could he even do it? He doubted whether he was actually helping Spain, or just imposing on him. He doubted that he could be strong for someone else, let alone the man who was always so strong for him.

But, whether he could do it or not, he felt he had to try. For Spain. His hazel eyes drifted over the Spaniard again, the wound on his forehead, the dark bags under his eyes that contrasted sharply with his pallid skin, the malnourished state of his body.

"You need to eat, Toni." he muttered quietly, gently rubbing Spain's arm. "And sleep, too. When was the last time you did either of those?"

Spain lifted his head from Romano's shoulder to give him a blank look at the question. He started counting up days in his head, trying to figure out when it last was he'd, well, taken care of himself. "I slept yesterday." he said after a moment. He knew that much, because he'd woken up with a splitting headache. "I ate, uhm, two days before that." The last of the bread and a bit of cheese he had around. "I think."

He winced sharply as he rearranged himself against Romano, letting his head fall limply back to the Italian's shoulder. "Russia." He said by way of explanation, clasping arm gingerly around his sore chest.

Romano scowled darkly at the name but didn't say anything about it. There was nothing he could do about Russia. Instead he raised his hand to stroke through Spain's hair and gently massage his scalp, hoping it would have some sort of relaxing effect on him.

"In that case, I'm going to get some food into you, and then you are going to sleep. Do you have anything in your cupboards?" he asked. Food definitely wasn't at its most abundant in these times, so he knew he couldn't scrape together much no matter what, but anything would do at this point.

"I think there's some canned stuff." Spain says quietly, not mentioning that he has no real intentions of eating or sleeping. It was too hard. Between his racing mind and odd paranoia, eating or sleeping or most things had become an unwelcome chore. Easier to just ignore.

Oh, he misses eating good food. He misses sleeping in his comfortable bed. But the most he had done lately was drag himself up to care for his pets and sometimes break down from the sheer agony of his people murdering one another.

Romano grimaced slightly but muttered "Still better than nothing." to himself. He carefully manoeuvred himself out from under the Spaniard, trying not to jostle him too much, and walked through to the kitchen. With the tip the place was in, Romano almost wondered if he should attempt cleaning up, since it was obvious Spain hadn't for a long while. He searched through the cupboards, which were mainly empty, and managed to find a can of tomato soup, a saucepan and a bowl which, while slightly chipped, had not yet been smashed. He stood over the soup as he prepared it, occasionally glancing back through the kitchen archway to look at the broken nation who was still slumped on the couch.

He didn't think he'd ever worried this much for Spain, not even when he was a Conquistador going off to fight with England. No matter how many physical wounds, Spain always recovered, and he still smiled. That was what was missing - the smile. The lack of a bright and reassuring smile made Romano's worry so much worse, he could feel it twisting in his stomach.

The Italian shook himself from his thoughts and turned off the stove, ladling some of the soup into the bowl and taking it through and holding it out to Spain. "Come on, eat."

Spain lifted his head from where it lolled back on the couch, giving Romano a dull eyed look. He obstinately shook his head. The thought of soup was unappealing at best, and just the sight of the bowl made him want to retch. "I thought I broke all the bowls." Spain murmured before letting his head fall back to the couch cushion, eyes closing. He wasn't sleeping, just blocking out the light.

"Yeah, well, apparently not." Romano told him, crouching down to be level with him. "Spain, please, eat _something__._You haven't eaten in three days. You need something, no matter how little." The Italian frowned at him worriedly. Spain looked almost dead when he was lying so limply.

Spain sighed and cracked an eye open again. "I really don't want to. Food makes me feel sick." Spain said quietly, drawing his legs up onto the couch to sit in a sort of modified foetal position. He sighed after a moment and held out a hand for the bowl. "Okay." Spain's voice sounded small in the quiet of the house.

"Grazie, caro." Romano sighed softly, handing the bowl over. He stayed crouched in front of Spain, and let one hand fall to rest on Spain's knee, his thumb rubbing gentle arches subconsciously. "Just eat what you can."

Spain accepted the bowl, cradling it in his hands and staring down at the red liquid within. His stomach pitched almost reflexively at the sight and smell, but he fought down the feeling to take a hesitant mouthful. That only managed to make the nausea worse, but fighting it down wasn't too hard by this time. Spain only managed maybe a fourth of the bowl before he had to set it aside, retching once, twice, before his stomach settled.

Romano sighed worriedly, now hovering near Spain, not quite sure what to do. All he wanted to do was help Spain, but what he'd thought would help him only seemed to have made him worse, and now he was torn. He had no idea what he was doing. How was he meant to help? Maybe try putting Spain to bed and getting him to rest? But it wouldn't be as easy as that. He wasn't even sure if his attempts at comfort and gentle touches were welcomed, or unwanted and simply grudgingly accepted. What if Spain just wanted him to go, leave him alone already? He had nothing to go on, since Spain would barely talk, and certainly hadn't made any reassuring comments. The doubts grew steadily in Romano's mind with each passing moment, trying to persuade him that he should just leave already.

"I'm sorry... I'm not helping, am I?" he murmured quietly. "Do you want me to just go?"

"Nothing can really help at this point." Spain responded dully, clutching his stomach and slumping over his knees, trying to calm his body from its obvious rejection of nourishment. He was miserable, to be honest. If he wasn't simultaneously hungry and nauseous, he was delirious, or he was throwing one of the fits that had made his house such a disaster area. "I don't know what I want."

Romano crawled onto the sofa beside Spain and put his arms around him, pushing his face into his back for a moment. He did it more to comfort himself than Spain - he felt even worse than he had before he came here. He'd misjudged how bad Spain would be, and he'd misjudged how his attitude would have changed. He hadn't expected Spain to be in such a bad state. The Italian let out a long soft breath, tightening his hold gingerly on the Spaniard for a moment before pulling away and standing up.

"Well... try and get a bit of rest. At least try and take care of yourself a bit." He said softly. "Just... keep yourself alive, bastard."

He knelt down and pressed his lips to the top of Spain's head, again more for himself than the Spaniard, before turning around and starting to leave.

Spain blinked sluggishly at Romano, not moving from his hunched position on the couch. "Roma... Be careful." He said quietly, almost inaudibly, voice cracking slightly. He felt awful, like dying, but even then he worried about Romano. Romano was so important to him... and to come out of this with no Romano to go to? That would be worse than the hell he was in now.

Romano paused and looked back, surprised. It wasn't much, but it was a small flicker of the Spain he knew. Spain still cared, no matter how little, about Romano, even in this state. A tiny smile flickered across his face.

"I will. You too, caro." He murmured in reply, before he turned for the last time, and left, shutting the front door behind him with a soft click.

~~::.::~~

_A/N: And there you go! Much longer than most of what I've been uploading recently, so hopefully you liked that. _

_MOLTO GRAZIE TO: __**Meluzina**__ (x2), __**Shadow Cat17, Allers3, Katt42,**__**angelgirl 158**__ and **LaBlanc **for being amazing and reviewing the last chapter!_

_Now, since this is a longer and more serious update, I'm going to wait a little longer than usual before I continue to upload 30DaysOfOTP, to allow time for more people to see this and review. This is one of the first times I've done a proper collab with someone and published it, and I'm really hoping to get a lot of feedback. So all you invisible followers out there, who read and don't review – come forwards! I want to know what you guys think of this, so I can know if I should use this style again, because I can do plenty of collabs with Mouse if you like this. It only has to be a little one :3_

_So, your 30DaysOfOTP fluff will resume in maybe 4/5 days. Until then, remember to drop a review, and ciao~_


	14. Day 4: On A Date

**30 Days of OTP**

**Day 4 – On A Date**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Aw~ come on, it won't be that bad."

Romano only huffed in reply, looking around at the restaurant Spain had just dragged him into. It wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't a small place either. Spain had said he wanted a nice little end to their date and apparently there was no better way than a good meal out. Romano secretly thought that yes, it was a nice gesture, but he was uncomfortable enough with dates already so he really just wanted the whole ordeal over with.

"We'll just eat in here then we can leave and go home, okay?" Spain reassured him, slinging an arm around him and rubbing his arm. Romano nodded stiffly and wavered between stepping away and stepping closer to the Spaniard. Seeming to sense his discomfort, Spain dropped his arm and let his hand just about brush Romano's.

"Can I help you?" A young woman, in a uniform that showed she worked there, came over to them, a bright smile on her face.

"Si, a table for two, por favor." Spain smiled back. The woman chirped a bright 'Okay, follow me' and lead them to a free table, smile never dropping. Romano decided she was most definitely one of Spain's people if her way-too-fucking-happy attitude was anything to go by.

"I'll be back soon to take your orders." The woman smiled after seating them, handing them two menus then walking off.

"Wow, everyone just seems too fucking happy today." Romano grumbled. Spain reached over the table and held his hand.

"Si, it's a wonderful day~." Spain cooed, though he squeezed Romano's hand for his attention and looked across at him more seriously. "Why, are you not happy, querido?"

"N-no, it's not that, bastard..." Romano's cheeks went pink and he looked down at the table, pouting slightly with a light frown. "I-I just..."

"I made you uncomfortable with the date, didn't I?" The Spaniard asked with a small sad smile. He could tell Romano had been withdrawing throughout the whole thing, but he'd been thinking – well, hoping – that since Romano had been opening up more recently, maybe this sort of traditional romantic gesture would be welcomed.

"Mi dispiace." Romano murmured quietly. "I really do appreciate the gesture, caro. It's just... being around other people unnerves me."

Spain had still never been told explicitly what it was that made Romano so weary of being together in public, but he assumed that would come in time. For now he would simply have to accept it as-is.

"That's okay, querido. After this we'll go straight home, si?" Spain smiled encouragingly. Romano looked up and smiled back shyly, linking his fingers with his fiancé's.

"Si, va bene."

"Maybe I'll just have to take you back to Barbados next time! There was no-one else there in that little place we went to."

"I wouldn't mind that."

"Aha~ bueno!"

~~::.::~~

_A/N: Aaaand back to the DaysOfOTP challenge xD_

_If you've read previous chapters, you'll recognise Bahamas as the place Spain proposed to Romano x3_

_I'm unsure if I've ever mentioned it before here, but Romano gets extremely nervous being with Spain around other people. In part, it's a defence mechanism; by appearing uncaring he doesn't get hurt, and he doesn't show his weaker, softer side. In general public, it could also be something to do with not wanting someone to realise Spain is close to him, so they don't try to use him against him – for example, any enemies within the Mafia he may have. Just a little explanation there._

_I will hopefully be getting the follow-up chapter to The Tables Have Turned up soon, but the RP is going really slow since we're both pretty busy._

_Many, many, many thanks to the amazing: __**Wolfen Artist of Hetalia, LaBlanc, Lovi's Tomato Lover, Shadow Cat17, Katt42, Allers3, angelgirl 158, **__and __**Bookslover21**__ for being brilliant and reviewing last chapter! I love you all; your feedback is hugely appreciated._

_Well, next chapter will be up soon. Ciao~_


	15. Day 5: Kissing

**30 Days of OTP**

**Day 5 – Kissing**

There were many types of kisses. Spain knew that, and he loved it, loved the small differences in each one. Quick, numerous kisses across the face that came with streams of loving words. Shy, affectionate kisses to the cheek, usually accompanied by a teasing smile. Soft, sweet kisses, lips against lips, which usually invoked a blush. Deep, passionate kisses which ended with exchanges of 'I love you'. Fierce, desperate kisses that ended in a lot more.

With Romano, no kiss given or received was quite the same. His blush was different, his eyes were different, his smiles and his words different. No two kisses garnered identical responses. If Spain pulled Romano into a kiss during a movie one day, he'd receive a blush, stammered replies and multiple feather-kisses in return. If he did it again another time, he'd end up with Romano sat atop him, hands against his face and in his hair and low murmurs against his ear. Never quite the same, and Spain loved it that way.

It was the same when it came to receiving the kisses. Sometimes Romano seemed to do it without thinking, instinctually brushing his lips against Spain's and never giving it a second thought. Sometimes he thought about it too much, and those were the times when a fleeting kiss was accompanied by a dark blush, stuttered protests and defences and darting eyes. Spain had to admit an adoration for those kisses because Romano was really adorable when he was flustered.

Not many people would know, but Romano actually loved to be a huge tease. Spain was convinced he planned in advance to attack Spain in kisses just when he had to flaunt off for a day – the amount of times Spain had been left alone for hours waiting for Romano to be done with some stupid meeting with his brothers had convinced him of such. And those times, Romano always had the biggest _grin_ on his face as he re-entered the house and was subsequently jumped by the Spaniard. Always smiled into his slow, drawn-out kisses and smirked when he pulled away too soon. But Spain decided it was worth it when Romano finally decided he was done with his teasing and the kisses became fierce and passionate.

_Yes_, Spain decided as Romano's lips crashed against his again, and the Italian's fingers twisted themselves into his hair, _definitely worth it._

_Damn he's a good kisser._

~~::.::~~

_A/N: Heheh, sorry it's late guys, I'm lazy and very tired at the moment so I forgot. Hope you like this one, sorry it's short but hey! Teasing!Romano is a bit of a headcanon of mine, along with sweet!Romano and various other rare variations of Romano's personality xD_

_Uuh tiny little warning, after this one a few oneshots contain hints towards sex. Like, there is absolutely nothing explicit, because I honestly think I'd suck at writing smut, but some of them contain very heavy hints near the end that it would happen if the oneshot were to continue. Hopefully that will not deter any of you. I doubt it will xD_

_Anywayyyy, time to say our many thanks to: __**LaBlanc**__ (by the way, glad you share the Romano and Canada friendship headcanon! Those two have grown on me xD), __**Allers3, Shadow Cat17, Bookslover21, Meluzina **__and __**ilovelovino123 **__(in relevance to Spain proposing, yes, and you can find it in chapter 2, 'Be Mine, Forever?' if ya wanna check it out!)_

_Soo that's it for right now, I'll upload the next one soon. Ciao~_


	16. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**30 Days of OTP**

**Day 6 – Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

"Roma, have you seen my tomato shirt?" Spain called as he looked through the pile of newly washed clothes for his favourite shirt.

"Which one, bastard? You have hundreds!" Romano shouted back from their bedroom.

"My favourite one! The one that's patterned like my flag with the tomato in the middle."

"Uh... Might have." Spain raised his eyebrows at Romano's tone of voice. Grabbing a few of the washed shirts to take back and put in the drawers in their room, Spain walked back to the bedroom.

"What do you mean 'might have'?" Spain asked, but got his answer as soon as he walked through the door.

Romano was sat on the bed, Spain's shirt slightly too big on him, and went a very bright red when the Spaniard himself walked in. Spain's lips twisted into a smile but before he could say anything the Italian cut in.

"Don't even say anything you bastard. I-I... I was just seeing how it would fit me." He huffed, crossing his arms and daring Spain to say anything different. Because god forbid he was wearing Spain's favourite shirt (and no trousers, Spain noted) for any other reason.

"Hmm~ I see, querido." Spain grinned, setting down the clothes he was carrying and slowly putting them into their appropriate drawers. He heard Romano huff, most likely at his tone and expression, but kept deliberately and slowly folding and putting away the clothes. "It's not that bad a fit. A bit big maybe, but it looks lovely on you, amor~."

There was a muttered "Bastard" from the bed.

"I wonder if your shirts would fit me just as well." He murmured, turning to flash a smile at Romano, holding up on of Romano's shirts.

"Don't you even dare, stronzo." Romano growled quietly, but Spain took no notice, pulling the shirt over his head and tugging it down over his bare chest.

As expected, the shirt was really too small – very tight and not _quite_ long enough – but Spain turned around anyway. Romano snorted and covered his mouth as he tried to stifle laughter.

"You look really fucking stupid in that shirt." Romano told him. "And gay too."

Spain laughed as he crawled onto the bed, the much-too-tight slightly V-necked shirt riding up his stomach slightly.

"Perfect shirt for me then, hmm?" he chuckled lowly, pressing a kiss to Romano's lips and sliding his hand under the shirt Romano was wearing. "Now, as much as you look _wonderful_ in that shirt amor, I think it's time for it to come off."

Romano kissed back eagerly, and his hand pulled at the hem of Spain's shirt before he pulled away.

"Oh come on, dammit. I make it easy for you and then I have to wrestle you out of a too-tight top _and_ jeans? That's unfair, bastard!"


	17. Day 7: Cosplaying

**30 Days of OTP**

**Day 7 – Cosplaying**

"Why did I ever let my brother talk me into this? Why did I ever let my brother talk us into this? _Dannazione _what was I thinking?!"

"Now Roma, it can't be that bad!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I have to hang around with my freak-ass brother and a load of people I don't know without any clue as to what the fuck I'm actually supposed to be doing!"

Spain came over to look over Romano's shoulder at the costumes he was currently looking at. Veneziano had apparently been invited to a cosplay convention by Japan, and had decided to rope Romano and Spain into it. According to him, Japan had planned to cosplay from Ouran High School Host Club (whatever the fuck that was, neither Spain nor Romano were quite sure) and, realising that he actually had a twin, thought it was a good idea for him and Romano to cosplay the twins of the series.

Romano thought it was a stupid fucking idea but Veneziano had made puppy eyes and pleaded, which was unfair. He'd also said Spain was allowed to come along if he wanted; he just needed to choose a character.

"You dress up and have fun, Roma! It's kinda like Halloween, I think, but not as scary." Spain reassured him, giving him a quick kiss to the cheek. "And besides, I'll be there with you."

Romano conceded with a huff, leaning back into Spain and muttering "I guess it could be worse. Some of these things are fucking ridiculous. We just have uniform looking things."

"See~ it's not that bad. Now come on, up, I need to take your measurements for the costume."

"Wha- you're enjoying this too much, stronzo!"

"Well, you're going to look really cute in that uniform!"

"Stai zitto!"

~~::.::~~

_A/N: Because I was a fucking idiot and didn't realise __**Assassin's Creed**__. God. Maybe I'll rewrite this at some point, because I really don't like this one. But, eh, it's what I've got._

_Hope you enjoy it. I'm on a Rise Of The Guardians kick at the moment, so unfortunately this is all put on the back-burner while I churn out new material for that. And uh, yeah._

_A lot of thanks to last chapter's reviewers: __**Shadow Cat17, LaBlanc**__ and __**Bookslover21**__._

_Ciao for now guys._


	18. Day 8: Shopping

**30 Days of OTP**

**Day 8 – Shopping**

"I can't believe Bella and Tortuga trashed the fucking kitchen..."

"Si. So much for a lazy day. Ah~ well, come on. Let's get this over with."

Romano huffed and pulled out the small list of things they now needed to restock on since Romano's chicken and Spain's cat had joined forces to wreak havoc upon their kitchen, which included managing to open the cupboards and get flour and tomato sauce (at the least) everywhere.

"First things first then, tomatoes." Romano said, grabbing Spain's wrist and pulling him over to the produce section to find the tomatoes. "And grab a load, because I really want some after all that cleaning and palaver."

"Okay~ whatever you want, Roma."

"You're too soft for your own good." Romano smirked as he put the tomatoes into the basket Spain had grabbed and slipped his arm around the Spaniard's waist in a small hug.

"I just want to make mi tomate happy~." Spain replied, leaning down to give Romano a quick kiss, which was briefly returned before Romano pulled away and looked down at the list. Spain smiled just a bit more seeing Romano's cheeks go a faint shade of pink, and what was probably a silent 'idiota' form on his lips.

The two went around collecting all the other items they needed, Romano constantly muttering complaints about how they could just be lazing around at home if Tortie hadn't roped Bella into Operation Demon Pets – he stood by the fact that Bella was usually much better behaved – and Spain assuring him that they'd have plenty of time to do that when they got back home.

Finally they got to the cash till which, as usual, was being worked by a fairly attractive woman who took an instant liking to Spain. To be honest, though he'd never admit it, Romano would definitely have to wonder what was wrong with a girl who _didn't_ feel an instant attraction to Spain, but that didn't mean he liked it either way. Batting eyelashes and flirty smiles went right over the Spaniard's head, but the Italian noticed them.

So he wrapped his arm around Spain's waist and glared daggers and death at the cashier woman as Spain dug around in his wallet for the money to pay with, and couldn't help but give a smug smile when he was rewarded with a quick peck as Spain handed over the money and picked up the shopping. As they left, Romano flashed her a triumphant grin.

"Right, come on bastard, let's get home. I want to laze around for the rest of the day."

"Anything for mi amor~."

"Idiota."

~~::.::~~

_A/N: I know I've mentioned Tortie before, but not sure if I've mentioned Bella? Well, Bella is basically like Romano, but in chicken form. Also, Romano absolutely adores Bella, there's like this whole big backstory behind them, but I won't go into that._

_Sorry that this isn't updating as fast as before, I'm trying to focus on getting down what inspiration I have before it dies out, so I'm steadily typing up a multichapter ROTG fic every night. But, hey ho!_

_Many many many~ thanks to my wonderful reviewers: __**Bookslover21, Wolfen Artist of Hetalia, ncalkins, Shadow Cat17, Allers3, LaBlanc **__and __**Meluzina **__(x3)! I can't express enough gratitude to you guys~._

_Well, until next chapter, ciao!_


	19. Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

**30 Days of OTP**

**Day 9 – Hanging Out With Friends**

"...sometimes I really wonder why I bother with the idiot, you know?" Romano huffed, rolling his eyes – but the annoyance didn't really carry in his tone or his expression, and instead he sounded rather fond.

Canada smiled softly and nodded.

"It's just the same with Gil sometimes." He said in his usual quiet voice. "But then there are those days when you know '_yes, this is why I bother with him_'."

Romano's lips twisted into a little smile and he looked off into the distance. Canada chuckled and peered down at his hands twisting in his lap.

"Couple of lovesick birds, you two." Peru interrupted, grinning cheekily at them.

"Stai zitto." Romano said, cuffing the younger country playfully around the head and smirking slightly. Peru replied by sticking out his tongue and batting Romano in retaliation, which slowly escalated into the two shoving each other backwards and forwards.

"Guys!" Canada cried, protesting as he caught the tail end of the shoving. A few more pushes, and the two calmed down into occasional elbowing. The blonde smiled fondly at them and shook his head – and to think that he was the youngest of them.

~~::.::~~

"...you guys would not believe how he can be when we're alone." Prussia smirked and gave a low whistle. France looked, quite honestly, absolutely _horrified_ as he stared at the albino, and Spain couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Now usually Fran, you're one for explicit detail-"

"_NON! _Non, non, non, I shall not let you speak about mon Mathieu like zat!" France practically screeched as he launched himself at Prussia who, through his manic cackling and France's attempts to silence him, managed to get a few words like 'flexible' and 'maple syrup' out. Spain watched as the two wrestled for a moment, too busy enjoying the entertainment to pry them apart, before he stood up and pulled France back.

"Now Fran, Gil was just teasing." He chuckled.

"Zat was mon petit 'e was talking about!" the Frenchman cried. Prussia may have cackled something about him 'not being so petit any more' but then Spain might've been hearing things. Eventually he managed to calm his friend and they settled back into their light-hearted chatter for a while.

The sound of Spain's phone playing a short clip of music interrupted them, and as the brunette checked the text the others gave knowing smiles.

"He's demanding you back, then?" Prussia smirked.

"Sí." Spain chuckled, standing up and grabbing his jacket. As he was pulling it on, the albino's phone also went off.

"Ooh goody, Birdie is demanding me back as well." He grinned, wriggling his eyebrows in France's direction. France pointedly ignored him and turned to Spain instead, donning his own suggestive smirk.

"Enjoy the night with your petit Romano, ami~." He purred.

"I will, Francis." Spain replied, giving a low chuckle as he turned to leave.

"And I'll enjoy my night with _your_ petit Matthew." Prussia added. Spain heard France slap Prussia and hiss something at him before the albino sprinted past him, 'kesese'ing the whole way. Spain shook his head and laughed.

~~::.::~~

"Hola amor." Spain smiled, walking up to Romano and pressing a kiss to his lips. The Italian caught him and pulled him closer, prolonging the kiss. Spain pulled away and looked down at Romano, who gave him a small sincere smile. "Enjoy your time with your friends?"

"Mmhmmm." Romano hummed the affirmative, and reached up again to capture Spain's lips. "Enjoy your time with yours?"

"Sí. Never a dull moment with them."

"Are there dull moments with me?" Romano's smirk was teasing.

"No, certainly not querido~." Spain purred.

"Well come on, there's another undull moment waiting for us upstairs."

"That sounds exciting~."

"Oh it is."

~~::.::~~

_A/N: No I don't know why that fucking end bit went like that but ah hell._

_Also sorry but Peru is a sweetheart and him, Canada and Romano are absolute best friends. Yup._

_Sorry it's been so long since I've updated!_

_I've kinda gotten stuck deeeeeeep within the Les Miserables fandom and I don't see myself resurfacing any time soon. I'll try and keep updating these oneshots, I've still got another 9 written and 11 to go till the OTP challenge is done._

_So, amazingly big thanks to all of you who are still reading and reviewing, especially to:_

_**Bookslover21, Wolfen Artist of Hetalia, Shadow Cat17, angelgirl 158, LaBlanc, Epic F. Awesomesauce (x3), Meluzina, Suta-tan, keek n d**__ and __**AvocadoMash**__! Also amazing thanks to __**AvocadoMash**__ for being the 100__th__ reviewer. Wow.100 reviews. Thank you, all of you._

_Hopefully see you soon :)_


	20. Day 10: With Animal Ears

**30 Days Of OTP**

**Day 10 – With Animal Ears**

"...What the hell are you doing with those, bastard?"

Spain laughed as he held up the headband that had two fluffy, cat-looking ears on them. Romano eyed them suspiciously, obviously calculating in his head what Spain was planning to do with them. Which was actually pretty obvious, but he decided he could give the Spaniard the benefit of the doubt.

"Come on Lovi, I think it'll be really cute. Please?" Spain held the ears out to Romano, not answering directly in words but making it very obvious what he was hoping for. Romano scowled.

"No."

"Aww come on! Just for me?"

"No – dammit bastard!"

Romano wrestled for a moment with Spain, who was trying to plant the ears on his head. They toppled back onto the settee and Spain ended up on top of Romano, still struggling to get the ears on.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Come on Lovi~!"

"NO, GET OFF!"

"Just for a minute?"

"MIO DIO, FINE!"

Spain gave a quick cheer of triumph and climbed off Romano so he could sit up, pouting and muttering under his breath the whole while, then carefully lowered the ears onto Romano's head and arranged them.

"Dannazione, I look like an idiot." Romano huffed, crossing his arms sulkily.

"That makes two of us then, sì?" Spain chuckles, cupping Romano's cheek with a warm hand momentarily before reaching back and pulling out a second pair of cat-ears –on-a-headband. Romano managed a quick smirk, and then grinned when Spain placed the ears on his own head.

"There, how do I look?"

"Like a dumbass." Romano replied quickly, but leant forward to peck the Spaniard quickly.

"I was right though, you are cute~!" The brunette cooed, smiling wider as Romano went red. "Muy lindo~!"

"Stai zitto!" Romano cuffed him lightly and went right back to pouting. Spain just laughed and ruffled Romano's hair affectionately, knocking the ears slightly askew.

"Will you keep them on?"

"Why the hell should I bastard? You promised only a minute."

"Aww~ but Lovi~~!"

~~::.::~~

_A/N: Whew, long time no see, huh guys? Sorry, like I said I have fallen into the Les Mis fandom and slightly out of Hetalia, but I'll try and remember to keep updating this. After this there's 8 more 30DaysOfOTP, and I'm sceptical as to whether I'll actually write the other 11, but for now there's enough._

_Thank you to all of the amazing people who reviewed: __**AvocadoMash**__, __**Daffodil Moon**__, __**angelgirl 158**__, __**Shadow Cat17**__, __**Bookslover21**__ and __**Aentiaa**__. Thank you all so much._

_See you next chapter~_


End file.
